


As I Might Miss Him

by futureisforgiven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureisforgiven/pseuds/futureisforgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to spend the holidays away from the one you love. Especially when he doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Might Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my fics at my Tumblr: looking-forlarry
> 
> I share this account with the goddess who edited this (freeyourmindandtherestwillfollow) and she'll post more of her fics later.
> 
> Enjoy!

_2014_

As the days get shorter and the nights colder, Louis gets more and more excited and a lot less patient.

Winter has always been his favorite. When he was younger, he loved having snowball fights with his neighbors and drinking hot cocoa with his mum and sisters. He loved curling up beneath the blankets and watching movies at night and practically living in warm sweaters. And of course, he absolutely loved his birthday and Christmas. He loved the endless presents and celebration and getting to be with his friends and family for so long.

Now, winter is still Louis' favorite, but for so many other reasons. He loves when the boys all decide to act like the children people forget they still are and have snowball fights, usually ending with them shoving snow down Paul's back. He loves going back inside and having mug after mug of warm tea, and on occasion, cocoa. He still loves the fact that the cold weather means his birthday and Christmas are coming, but it also means so much holiday spirit from the fans and back stage; holiday pranks and Secret Santa with the crew. He loves that he can wear sweaters out all the time, but as of recently, they aren't always his sweaters. He loves how he can curl up in Harry's oversized sweaters; they hang even looser on his small frame, but keep him warm all the same. He loves the fact that he and Harry recently decided they were great at cuddling with one another, and choose to do it whenever they see fit; on the tour bus when they're feeling lazy and curled up beneath a soft blanket, on the long plane rides when Louis can't get comfortable and Harry offers his side to cuddle, and especially in their hotel rooms when one of them can't fall asleep and the only thing that seems to help is lying in the other's arms, snuggled together underneath the warm, fluffy blankets.

Yeah, winter is still Louis' favorite. Especially on days like today when the boys have nothing to do for work, and just choose to spend the day lounging around. They're all in Louis' flat, which has recently become more like Louis and Harry's flat (but Louis doesn't like looking too much into that), and have been watching holiday movies since early that morning.

"We should go out and do something," Louis suggests, stretching his legs out across the couch and digging his toes into the side of Zayn's leg.

"It's freezing out. What the hell do you want to do?" Zayn asks, glaring at Louis' socked feet.

"I don't know. Something!" the older boy whines, continuing to poke Zayn with his toes.

Zayn wraps a strong hand around Louis' feet, and the older boy squirms, but Zayn has a determined look on his face and isn't letting go. After Louis promises to stop, Zayn releases him and they go back to making their outdoor plans.

"What kind of 'something'?" Niall asks, mimicking Louis' whining tone.

"Just something outside! It's December 10, and we haven't had one proper snowball fight yet!"

Liam checks the time, and when they realize it's only half past three, everyone agrees. They bundle up in warm clothes (a compilation of things that have been left at Louis' flat), boots, scarves, hats and gloves, and get ready for the snow. When Harry can't find the scarf he wants, Louis throws him one of his grey ones and tells him it looks good on him. Harry blushes, but it's probably just from the heat of being in so many layers.

"We look ridiculous," Liam laughs, looking at all of them bundled from head to toe in snow gear.

"Yeah, but it's warm," Niall adds, pulling his hat further onto his head.

"And I think we look cute," Harry says, glancing sideways at Louis, a small smirk playing on his lips. And if anyone notices the bright blush that creeps up Louis' cheeks, they don't mention it.

Trying not to trip over their large, clumsy boots, the boys make their way out to the back. It's almost completely closed off from the public so they feel safe out there, but send Paul a text letting him know they're going out just to be sure. He responds with 'Have fun and be safe. Keep me updated.'

"Incoming!"

The second they get outside, Niall's already made about seven snowballs and is mercilessly throwing them at his best friends. Harry takes cover behind Louis and he makes fun of the younger boy because Harry's about three times his size, and hiding behind him does almost nothing.

"But I know you'll protect me anyway," Harry says as another snowball flies at them, from Liam this time, and Louis instinctively moves to shield Harry. "Thanks," he says with a smile, patting Louis' bum as he runs to the side of the building to hide.

"Payne! You're dead!" Louis shouts, grabbing a handful of snow and charging toward the younger boy.

Liam chuckles and runs, finding shelter near Harry's new hideout. Harry spins around and almost tackles the older boy into the snow, but Liam holds his hands up. "Hey! Same team?"

Harry scoffs. "There's no teams, mate. It's every man for himself."

Louis finds them at this point and is about to launch a snowball at Liam, but then spots Harry and stops. "Payne! Stop being a coward!"

"You sure about that?" Liam says to Harry as he prepares to attack the oldest member of their band. "Because it looks like someone isn't going to hurt their precious little Curly." There's a teasing smirk on his lips, but Harry pelts a snowball at his back anyway, laughing when he almost falls right into Louis.

"Gotcha," Louis smirks, glaring at Liam and throwing snowballs at him, hitting him each time despite his attempts at blocking himself, or taking Louis down.

Twenty minutes, and a lot of snowballs later, it actually begins snowing. Harry looks up at the sky and acts like the child he is, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Niall takes the opportunity and shoves a handful of snow down the younger boy's back. Harry shrieks and spins around, glaring at the Irish boy. "Hey! I was admiring nature and you – fucking hell!" He turns around again when Liam stuffs another bunch of snow in his jacket then runs away laughing. "I hate you all!" he shouts, shimmying to get the snow out of his jacket.

"Hazza, you alright?" Louis asks, clamping a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

The younger boy looks around and shakes the confusion from his head. "Yeah, why?"

"You looked, out of it, or summat."

"Yeah, 'm good," he smiles, zipping his jacket up higher.

"Good. Just checking – hey, watch it!"

"It's alright, Lou. We got 'em," Harry says, wiping the snow from his pants and grabbing his pre-made snowballs, heading in the direction of Zayn's cackling.

"We should go in!" Louis shouts over the wind.

It's been about twenty minutes since the snow started, and it's only been getting worse. His cheeks are cold and chapped from the wind, Niall's gone absolutely mad (and it may or may not have to do with the cold), and Harry has looked out of it for the past ten minutes. He doesn't have a hat on, though Louis' not sure why, and his curly locks are practically sopping wet by now. His ears must be cold, and from the looks of it, Louis doesn't think his jacket is as warm as it should be for this weather.

"N-no! This is f-fun," Harry says, tossing another chunk of snow at Niall. It misses by about five feet, and Louis can't help but laugh, but he still thinks they should head in.

"C'mon. I'm freezing! And I can't be the only one."

"Louuuu," Liam whines. "Have some fun!" he says, tossing a handful of fluffy snow in the air.

"Yeah, have some fun!" Niall repeats, wailing a giant snowball at the older boy.

Harry's right next to him and returns the favor from before, moving to block Louis. He, in turn, gets hit in the back of the neck with the frozen water, and it drips down his back again. "Fucking again? You're lucky I like you, Lewis. Or I wouldn't have blocked that evil snowball from hitting you."

Louis chuckles, and balls up some snow to throw back at his Irish friend in retaliation. "Thanks, love."

After about ten more minutes outside, when the storm has picked up some, and Harry's had snow shoved down his back two more times (for a total of five times), Louis seriously thinks they should go inside. The storm has increased so much that Louis can't see more than five feet in front of him, and it's so windy that his ears are ringing. He didn't always listen to his mum, but in all she'd mumbled about protection during a storm, he knows this can't be safe.

"Let's fucking go inside! This isn't safe anymore!" he shouts, walking to who he thinks is Harry. Turns out it's not; it's Liam, and Harry is near Zayn, who looks like he's about to stuff the younger boy's coat with snow again. "Malik! Don't you dare! He's fucking shivering!" Zayn either doesn't hear him, or completely ignores him, as he shoves two giant handfuls of snow down Harry's back. "Zayn!" Louis hollers, running toward the two.

"C'mon. It's all for fun."

"Z, look at him. He's literally shaking in his boots," Louis says, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. The younger boy loses his strength and leans all his weight on Louis, holding onto his arm with any strength he can muster. His cheeks are pale and his lips have lost the strawberry pink they usually contain, more so than just from normal cold. Louis' mind flashes back to all the times his mum had warned him and the girls about being safe in the cold, and he instantly becomes aware of everything else. "Hazza?" he asks quietly, looking the younger boy in the eyes. It takes Harry longer than it should to focus on him, and when he does, he seems confused.

"Uh, yeah?" he says, voice slow and tired.

"Fuck," Louis mumbles, supporting Harry even more, and calling for Liam to help as well. "He might have hypothermia," he whispers as the other boy wraps his arm around Harry from the other side.

Liam's eyes widen in fear. "He might have what? Are you serious?"

"I don't fucking know. Let's just get him inside."

Liam tightens his hold on Harry as Louis turns to him with soft eyes. "Can you walk for me, Haz?"

"I'm tired," he slurs, dropping his head onto Louis' shoulder.

Using the hand that isn't supporting Harry's waist, Louis picks his head up and turns his face so he's looking at him. "Just to the door, alright? C'mon, it's not far."

He's shivering against Louis' side, struggling to keep his head upright, clinging to every word Louis is saying, trying to stay awake. He stumbles over his feet and when Louis and Liam try to steady him, he looks at them like he doesn't know who they are. Louis squeezes his side gently and Harry slowly smiles, but then it fades away. "I'm dizzy, Lou." Harry's words are tired and slurred as he slowly brings his hand to his head. "Lou, I'm really dizzy," he says again, leaning into Liam's side and resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"Niall, elevator!"

The Irish boy, even as confused as he is, presses the elevator button to bring them up to Louis' floor. Once they’re inside, Louis leans Harry against the wall, but Liam keeps his arm around him.

"Haz, look at me."

Slowly, the younger boy looks up, but his eyes don't focus on Louis' face automatically.

"Babe, focus on me. Can you tell me your name?"

"Harry. Harry Edward Styles." His words are slurred, but it's a good step, Louis thinks.

"How 'bout my name?"

"Louis William Tomlinson."

"And his?" he says, pointing to Niall.

"Niall James Horan," Harry slurs, closing his eyes. "I'm tired. No more questions."

Thankfully, the elevator dings, signifying that they've reached Louis' flat and he and Liam help Harry out, bringing him directly to the couch once they get inside. "Li, call 999 and tell them what's happening," Louis says, pulling out his mobile. "Ni, can you get blankets and warm jumpers? And any warm pants. And a thermometer!"

Niall runs off, pulling Zayn with him as Liam quickly dials the emergency number and answers their questions. Louis calls his mum as he tries to keep Harry awake. He's unbuttoning and unzipping Harry's jackets as he prays that his mum picks up.

Harry looks up at him with wide, worried eyes, shaky hands reaching out for his wrists. "What's happening, Louis? Where am I?"

"Shit," Louis mumbles as Jay finally answers.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she says, voice too chipper for the moment, and Louis breaks, sobbing into the phone as he continues slowly undressing Harry, trying to remember all she taught him. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"I-it's Harry. I think he-he's got hypothermia. Or something. I don't know. Mum, I'm scared."

"Alright, Louis calm down. You know you being all worked up won't help at all," she says, and he can hear her gathering her keys in the background.

"I know. I'm t-trying."

"Okay. Are you inside?"

"Yes."

"Undress him, but very slowly, Lou. Do not move him suddenly at all. What's his temperature?"

Harry tries to talk to Louis again but his words come out jumbled and confused. When Louis' removing his jacket from Harry's arms he feels his pulse and almost jumps at how fast it is.

"Mum, he c-can't talk. And his heart is pounding. I can practically hear it." Louis knows his crying isn't doing any good but he can't help it.

"It's signs of hypothermia, Lou. You have to get him warm as quick as you can, but still move slowly with him. Be careful. What's his temperature?"

"35 degrees."

Liam walks over with tear stained cheeks and looks down at Louis. "They said to do all the same things your mum is telling you. They sent an ambulance just in case, but the weather got so shitty out it’s going to take them a while. They're coming though."

"Okay. Mum, an ambulance is on the way, but the storm's really bad."

"I know. I'm coming too. I'll be there before them, so – "

"Don't hang up!"

"I won't, sweetie. Don't worry. Just listen to me and follow what I say, alright?"

"Mhmm. Okay."

Jay talks Louis through everything as he keeps updating her on Harry's symptoms. He takes Harry completely out of his wet clothes and he and Niall dress him in warm pants and socks, a beanie, and two sweaters only on his front. Jay said that if Louis' body temperature is warmer than Harry's that the natural body heat will work faster. So he strips out of his own wet clothing, pulling on dry pajama pants and no top, and hugs Harry to his chest. They're lying on the couch since Jay tells them not to move Harry too much, and are covered in three heavy blankets. Harry's got on a beanie, and Liam is carefully holding a warm compress from the first aid kit they found to Harry's chest above the sweaters. "It will help warm his blood and pump warmed blood back into his body," Jay had explained.

"Anything else?" Louis asks her, holding Harry closer than he ever thought possible.

"I'll be there in two minutes. I'm turning onto your street right now. Just keep him warm and don't move too much. Make him a nice warm cup of decaffeinated tea with extra sugar and try to have him drink it. Ambulance there yet?"

"No." Louis sighs, gesturing to Niall to make the tea for Harry.

"Okay. Just keep him warm, Lou. That's all that will help right now. Keep him warm and awake."

"Okay." Louis' stopped crying for the most part, still sniffling here and there, some tears continuing to escape his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Louis. You knew what to do even before you called me and 999. You really helped him, you know that?"

Louis smiles and pulls Harry closer, placing a light kiss to his curls. "Just doing what you taught me."

"I'm glad. I'm here now. Make sure the door's unlocked."

"It is. I love you," Louis says quietly.

"I love you too, baby."

Less than a minute later, Jay is rushing into the flat and taking a seat next to Liam on the couch. She takes one look at the shivering boy in Louis' arms and sighs, leaning down to feel his forehead with her lips, (it's a mum thing, but also an excuse to kiss the boy who's become like her second son). "Oh, Hazza," she coos, cupping his cheek.

"Hi, Jay," he says with a weak smile.

"Better?" Jay asks Louis, referring to how Harry is speaking.

"Yes, much."

"Good. Give me the thermometer?" she asks, turning to Zayn with soft eyes.

He silently hands it to her, then returns to his spot behind the couch with Niall.

"36. Almost there. Hazza, can you look up at me?"

He looks up, face sad and tired.

"Hello there, handsome. Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Um, December tenth."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I think inside Lou's flat. We were outside before."

"Good. Think you can stand up and walk with us to the bedroom?" Jay asks, voice soft but strong.

"No. I'm warmer here."

"Just a little bit away?"

"No."

"Hazza, c'mon. It'll be nicer in the bed. Warmer and more comfortable," Louis tries, tangling his hands with Harry's beneath the blanket.

"No. I'm dizzy and cold. I don't wanna move," he says, turning in Louis' arms so they're chest to chest. He shivers when the cold air hits his back, even trapped beneath the blanket.

Jay suggests that if they're going to stay lying like that, they move the sweaters to be on Harry's back instead of front. Harry nods at that, and Jay and Niall help to move the sweaters, since Harry practically won't let go of Louis. Once the sweaters are wrapped snugly around Harry's shoulders and back, Jay replaces the blanket around them and tugs Harry's beanie down further.

"H, wanna sit up and drink some tea? It'll warm you up," Jay says, accepting the mug from Niall and smiling softly at the curly haired boy.

Harry looks up at Louis with sad eyes, and the older boy helps him out, moving them both so they're still pressed together, but Harry can sit and drink the tea now. He takes the warm mug from Jay, keeping the blanket pulled up as much as he can.

"Slowly," Louis says, watching Harry with worried eyes.

He sips the tea and shudders as the warmth immediately spreads through his body. "Thanks," he whispers, really to whoever can hear.

After finishing the tea, Harry goes back to hibernating beneath the blankets, cocooning himself in with Louis again. He snuggles up to his chest, hands sandwiched between their bodies, as Louis' arms sneak around his waist again, linking behind Harry's back. Harry's resting his head against Louis' shoulder, focusing on the older boy's steady breathing, trying to match his own to the rhythm, as he hears a knock on the door. Jay stands to answer it, and he hears some mumbling before two young, paramedic looking people are standing before him.

"Hi, Harry. Sorry it took so long, the storm is brutal," the woman says.

"Yeah. We tried to make it as quick as we can. But you're very lucky that your friend and his mum were here and knew how to help," the man adds.

Louis blushes and pulls Harry closer as Jay places a soft hand on her son's shoulder.

"Would you mind if we take a quick look. Make sure everything's back to normal. Ms. Tomlinson filled us in and I believe everything should be fine, but we'd just like to be positive," the woman says.

Harry looks up at Louis, frightened, and clings to his arm. He winds their feet together beneath the blanket, a silent sign that he doesn't want the older boy to leave. "I'll be right here, don't worry," Louis assures, kissing Harry's head. "I can stay, right?"

The paramedics smile and nod, "Anyone can as long as Harry doesn't mind."

"I don't," he says quietly. "But can we do this? I'm really tired."

"That's usual with a case like this. Harry, you had a mild case of hypothermia, but thankfully it only lasted a short while," the male paramedic says.

"I'm going to take your temperature, okay?" the female says, her voice soft and comforting.

Harry nods and cooperates with the two medics as they do a multitude of small tests to make sure Harry is alright. His temp is at 36.5, slowly making its way back to normal, his heart rate is slowing, but not back to regular yet, and his breathing is still shallow, but the paramedics assure them that those are all effects of hypothermia and there's nothing unusual. They don't see a reason to bring Harry to the hospital, seeing as the weather is so bad, and moving him that much will just be worse for him, and things are looking good. He hasn't suffered any memory loss, he's speaking normally again, and his coordination is back to normal (well, Harry's version of normal). They stress to the boys that they remain inside in the warmth for at least the next 12 hours, and refrain from any rough activities with Harry. They encourage that Harry continue to drink warm, sugary drinks, and stay bundled up more than usual for a bit, but make sure he doesn't get overheated.

"Thank you so much," Jay says as they're packing up their things. "Do we owe you guys anything?"

"No no, don't worry. My daughter's a huge fan. Even if this did cost anything, I'd waive it, don't worry. Just get better, alright Harry?" the man says.

He smiles weakly and nods. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Don't thank us," he says. "Thank him." He nods at Louis and the boy blushes, hugging Harry tighter.

"Yeah, he basically saved your life," the woman adds. "Thankfully it didn't get too bad, but had it, he was taking great care of you."

Harry smiles at Louis and snuggles closer into his chest. Jay insists that she make the two of them tea for the drive back, and the boys add a signed CD for the man's daughter, and a small holiday tip for them both as a thank you.

"Have a happy holiday," Jay says as the two look down at the gifts and try to give them back. "Thank you for all your help," she adds with a smile.

The two medics thank her again and leave, wishing the boys a happy holiday and Harry to get better.

"You feeling okay?" Louis asks, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry nods, taking a deep breath and concentrating on his breathing. He tilts his head into Louis' hand, chasing the feeling of his fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

"Need anything?"

"Just you. Your warmth."

Butterflies erupt in Louis' stomach and he really hopes Harry can't hear his heart rate pick up. He keeps playing with Harry's hair, twirling the curls around his fingers. Harry smiles into his chest, placing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. His lips linger there longer than normal, and Louis smiles when Harry pulls back and rests contently in his arms again.

A little while later, when Harry's temperature is back up to normal, and his breathing is back at a regular pace, Louis helps him actually change into warm clothes. He puts on a regular long sleeve shirt, and he's still cold, so he also chooses a big, warm sweater that Louis got him last year for his birthday.

"Put this one on," Harry says, handing Louis one of his larger, white sweaters.

Louis looks down at it and smiles back up at Harry, "Really? This one?"

"Yeah. It's warm and comfy. And I wanna snuggle again," Harry says with a smile.

Louis chuckles and moves the blanket so he can sit up and tug on the sweater. Harry gets goosebumps all over when Louis flexes as he pulls on the oversized jumper, and it's not because of the hypothermia. When they're both changed and comfortable, they snuggle back up beneath the blanket, at a more normal angle this time, and Harry flips on the TV. They settle on some stupid rom-com as Harry's flipping, and the rest of the boys gather on the surrounding couches.

"Here, Haz. You gotta stay warm," Zayn says, handing Harry another mug of tea. "It's decaf and really sweet."

"Thanks, Z," Harry says, smiling at the older boy.

He turns and sits with Niall, looking up shyly at Louis. No one had said anything, but Zayn sort of felt like what happened to Harry was his fault, at least partially. Louis had told him not to stuff the last bunch of snow down Harry's jacket, he must have known something was wrong, but Zayn did it anyway. Harry hadn't shown any signs until after that, so Zayn couldn't help but feel like he caused what happened.

Niall wraps his arm around Zayn's shoulders, and Louis sends him a soft, thankful smile. Zayn visibly relaxes and sinks into Niall's side. The boys all sit around for a while, watching random TV and playing a few rounds of HeadsUp!, Louis and Harry staying pressed into each other's side the whole time. Jay leaves about an hour and a half later, promising to call back to check in, and making them promise to call if anything happens.

A little while later, the boys order in dinner and spend the night sitting around and watching movies again. After about the third Batman movie, Harry moves to stand, and Louis grabs his wrist.

"Where you going?"

"Just to get my phone. I'll be right back," Harry says with a smile.

"I can get it for you."

"I've got it, Lou, don't worry," Harry says, leaning down and placing a quick kiss to Louis' head.

Louis blushes slightly and turns back to the TV to hide it from Harry. If the younger boy sees, and smiles at the fact that he can make Louis blush like that, well, no one has to know.

As Harry slowly makes his way to the kitchen where his phone is, still not feeling 100%, Zayn stops him and asks if they can talk, privately. They move to the back hallway, mostly away from everyone, and Zayn smiles at the younger boy sympathetically. "How you feeling?"

"Alright. Get a bit dizzy if I stand up too fast, but nothing to worry about."

"Alright," Zayn says, looking down at where his toes are tracing patterns into the carpet.

Harry can clearly tell he wants to say something but isn't. "Z, what's up?" he asks quietly, nudging Zayn's shoulder.

"I, um, I'm really sorry about before," Zayn starts, and Harry begins to interrupt, but he doesn't let him. "Just…lemme get this out, alright Haz?"

Albeit being confused, Harry nods and the older boy continues. "I just…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything when we were messing around out there. It was all fun and games and it went a bit too far. Lou said to stop, ‘cause he clearly knew something was wrong when no one else could tell, but I didn't and y’know… And I feel like if I hadn't done anything, nothing would've happened and I'm just – I'm really sorry."

"You're crazy."

Zayn's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he stares at his youngest band mate.

"There's no reason for you to feel like it's your fault," Harry says, pulling Zayn into an extremely tight hug. The older boy isn't usually one for physical affection, but he melts into Harry's chest surprisingly quickly. "We were just playing around out there. No one could have known what was going to happen. And I was stupid when we went out to begin with. I didn't put on a hat, and I probably wasn't wearing enough layers beneath my coat. So don't be silly; it was just a freak accident," Harry says with a smile. "And Louis? Well, he's just…" He can't figure out how to describe his best friend as he looks over at him sitting on the couch. He's wrapped up in Harry's sweater and he looks so incredibly adorable. Harry can't put words to it.

"He's protective."

Harry turns back to Zayn and nods in agreement. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"Okay. So, we're good?" Zayn asks tentatively.

"Of course we're good," Harry answers, pulling Zayn into another hug. "You're warm," he mumbles into his chest.

"You're probably still freezing ‘cause I'm never warm," Zayn laughs, keeping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders as they walk back to the living room.

"Love ya," Harry says, giving Zayn's hip an extra tight squeeze.

"You too," Zayn answers, kissing Harry's head before depositing him at the couch near Louis and making his own way to Niall.

"You good?" Louis whispers, pulling the blanket up around them.

"Perfect," Harry says, curling into Louis' side, where he remains for the rest of the night, and late into the next morning.

"There's nine days until your birthday, and four until we celebrate, and you haven't decided what you want yet! Louis William, you're not making this easy for me!" Harry whines yet again, standing at Louis' stove, flipping the pancakes he's cooking for the boys.

It's been five days since the snow incident, and Louis and Harry have basically been inseparable (more so than before) ever since. Harry stayed at Louis' flat for the first two nights after, then they spent two at Harry's, and now everyone's back at Louis'. Louis was extremely protective over Harry for the first day or so after he got better, and Harry didn't help, being just as clingy as Louis was protective. No one mentioned anything or even minded really, they just kept going on with their business normally.

This is probably the hundredth time in the past five days that Harry has asked Louis what he wants for his birthday, and he hasn't given a solid answer once. Their holiday starts on the twenty-first, and the boys are celebrating Louis' birthday on the twentieth so they can do something together before the end of the year.

"I don't know. I just wanna be with you."

Harry freezes but Louis speaks before anyone else can. "And just like, hang around with everyone. But we're all going home, so."

"Well, we're celebrating on Saturday, so decide what you want!" Niall says, swinging an arm around Louis' shoulders.

"I don't want anything. Just, donate the money you were gonna use for a gift. Or figure out something to buy, but I'm not asking for anything."

"Okay, fine. At least that's a definite answer. Who wants breakfast?" Harry brings the food to the table, and the four boys come running like they haven't eaten in days.

Harry joins them after placing all the food down, taking the empty seat next to Louis. As he sits, the older boy immediately wraps his leg around Harry's, interlocking their ankles. He doesn't say anything, just smiles down at his plate as Louis tickles his leg with socked toes.

After breakfast, Niall suggests that they go out for a little shopping, since they've been cooped up in their flats during the storm. Liam and Zayn agree almost immediately, while Louis' a bit hesitant, and Harry busies himself with cleaning up. It's not until after everything's cleaned up and Louis sees that Harry hasn't said yes yet, that he gives a definite answer.

"I think I'm gonna stay in today, lads," Louis says, leaning against the wall in the family room.

"What? Why?" Niall spins around to face Louis, pulling on one shoe.

Louis shrugs, sipping the tea he didn't finish with breakfast. "Not really in the mood to go out and about. I've gotta clean this place anyway," he says, looking around the incredibly messy room. "Almost my entire family is coming over for Christmas Eve and this place looks worse than our X Factor house did."

"Aw, okay. We won't be out long. Haz, you coming?"

"Um, don't think so. I'll hang back and help Lou clean. I've got a lot of stuff here, so I should help out, you know?"

Liam shrugs and slings an arm around Niall's shoulders. "Okay. Have fun cleaning," he teases, sticking his tongue out at the two. "C'mon. We'll bring you back something from our adventures."

"What adventures could you possibly have in a shop?" Harry asks, raising his brows.

"Guess we’ll find out. C'mon," Niall says, grabbing Zayn's wrist and tugging him toward the door.

"You're insane," Zayn mumbles, tucking Niall into his side and the three of them walk out of the flat arm in arm, laughing about something Niall said.

"Hey, why didn't you go out with them?" Louis asks, walking up to Harry who's begun cleaning the table in the family room. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and leans his head against the younger boy's back. "You didn't have to stay back and help; there isn't even that much here."

Harry leans into Louis' touch, resting his head back against his shoulder. It's an awkward angle, but he's comfortable, being held warmly in Louis' arms. "I know. But I wanted to stay," he says quietly. "I didn't want you to have to clean everything on your own, and I just – I wanted to spend time with you," he smiles, wrapping his hands over Louis' and squeezing lightly. "I like spending time with you."

Louis smiles in response and kisses Harry's shoulder. "I like spending time with you too, so I guess that's good."

Harry reaches his arms back and tickles Louis' sides, causing him to squeal and jump backwards. "Hey! We were having a sweet moment and you just had to be a twat!"

"Just playing around," Harry says softly, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

Louis quirks his brow at him and a second later Harry's running toward him, and Louis spins on his heel, dashing away from the younger boy. Harry chased him through the kitchen, around the little island in the middle. Louis ends up on one end, Harry on the other, and they stare at each other for a minute until Louis flinches and he's now chasing Harry. The boy's longer legs give him an advantage as he runs through the flat, dodging Louis left and right. After they've chased each other around the couch about five times, Louis stops, trying to catch his breath.

He's on one end and Harry's on the other, staring at him with mirth in his eyes and a playful smile on his lips. "Wait, am I chasing you, or are you chasing me?"

Louis chuckles and drops his head as he catches his breath. "I have no clue."

Harry giggles and after a second of staring at one another, Harry starts toward Louis, causing a loud shriek to escape the older boy's mouth. Louis escapes by mere inches, only to have Harry grab his wrist seconds later. He pulls the smaller boy to his chest, tickling his sides viciously. Louis doubles over in laughter, Harry following him and covering the older boy's body almost completely with his own. They fall onto the couch together, Harry tickling Louis' sides and Louis wrestling to break free.

"Alright, alright you win," Louis giggles, shoving Harry's hands away from his sides.

Harry laughs victoriously and releases Louis, falling onto the couch beside him. Louis hides his laugh in his hand, collapsing into the soft couch, and winding up in Harry's lap. Neither of them move, however, just lay there, still laughing and trying to catch their breath. Harry's arm is around Louis, resting atop his arm, softly tracing patterns onto his skin. It isn't until he's been doing it for a bit that Louis realizes he's tracing 'H's and 'S's over and over again. Louis smiles shyly, goosebumps raising on his skin as he thinks of what that could mean. Harry draws his hand away, but Louis jumps and grabs his wrist, pulling it back.

"Don't stop. I just got a chill." He leans his head back to smile up at Harry.

The younger boy starts again, this time with actual random patterns, that then turn into hearts, then what Louis thinks is infinity signs. "We should start cleaning," Harry whispers, voice warm against Louis' ear.

"We should," he replies, voice just as quiet, though he's not sure why since there's no one else around to hear. "But I'm really comfortable."

Harry laughs and presses a kiss to Louis' shoulder "How 'bout we clean really quickly, then we can cuddle again for the rest of the day?"

Louis nods with a small smile and jumps off the couch, pulling Harry up with him. "Let's get to work."

As the two of them move around the house cleaning, Louis realizes how well they work together, moving around one another like they've been doing it forever. He sees Harry vacuuming the carpet and smiles to himself, looking down to where he's cleaning the table. 'This is what it would be like if we lived together,' he thinks, but automatically shakes the thought from his mind, putting all his focus into cleaning the not so dirty table.

Louis' making his way into the kitchen, sidestepping around Harry who very purposely bumps his hip against the older boy's. Louis looks up and Harry just shrugs, going back to cleaning. When he's on the ground working at a spot on the carpet, Harry sneaks past and smacks his bum, snickering as he hurries away. Louis laughs and sits up, sticking his tongue out at the younger boy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now I remember why I don't clean," Harry says, collapsing down onto the couch with a sigh.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad," Louis says, tossing the last of the garbage away.

"It was exhausting," Harry says dramatically.

Louis smiles down at him, rolling his eyes playfully. Harry thinks he looks adorable like this; still in one of his larger sweaters, sleeves hanging down past his hands to create sweater paws, his cheeks are all red and rosy, and his eyes soft and welcoming. He looks ready to cuddle, and that's exactly what Harry plans on doing for the remainder of the day. He reaches out toward Louis, making grabby hands at the older boy.

Louis chuckles at Harry's cheekiness, and before he even has the chance to react, Harry is grabbing his waist and pulling him onto the couch. He crashes down onto Harry, his smaller self instantly being covered by Harry's larger.

"Let's cuddle," Harry whispers, eyes shining with happiness and soft with fondness.

Louis blushes, and he blames it on the sudden increase in temperature from being pressed up against Harry. Not on the fact that they're so close that their lips could meet with just one tilt of Louis' head. Or the fact that he's pressed so tightly against Harry's chest that he can feel his strong muscles through their sweaters. Or the fact that Harry's hands are securely linked behind Louis' back, not allowing him to create any distance between the two of them. Purely because of the increase in temperature.

"O-okay," Louis breathes, silently cursing his stuttering because of the close proximity between the two of them. He's been this close to Harry before, and nothing's ever happened; things just go on like normal. But this doesn't feel normal, even if it is something that happens on a daily basis. This time feels different. It feels like things have – no. Things haven't done anything. He's thinking too much and that never ends well.

Louis shakes all of that from his thoughts, now concentrating on not letting Harry feel how hard he's getting against his leg. He looks up at the older boy and nods. "Yeah. Cuddling sounds good," he says, moving to roll over so they're chest to back.

As Louis moves, Harry tightens his arms around his waist, preventing him from turning around. "No, stay this way," he says, already feeling himself get harder at the thought of Louis arse being anywhere near his crotch. At this rate he's having a difficult time keeping the older boy from feeling his erection against his hip.

"Oh, um, okay," Louis says, settling back down against Harry's chest, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder.

Harry's arms are securely around Louis' waist again, tracing patterns onto his back through his sweater. Louis' hands are between his and Harry's chests, playing with his necklaces softly, a new habit he's picked up when they cuddle.

"I'm glad I stayed back with you today," Harry says quietly, as to not disturb the quiet, calm that has surrounded them.

"Really? You just complained about cleaning."

"So?" Harry shrugs, Louis' head moving with him since he's on Harry's shoulder. "It was spending time with you, and I always enjoy that."

Louis smiles and glances up at Harry. "Well in that case, I'm glad you stayed too."

A little while later when it becomes evident that neither one of the boys plans on leaving the couch for a while, Harry reaches down to the end and grabs a blanket.

"Are you cold?" Louis asks, suddenly hyperaware of Harry's actions. "I can make tea, or get you a sweater, or – ”

"Lou, I'm fine." Harry smiles, draping the blanket over them. "Blankets just make cuddling even better."

Louis laughs and settles back down in Harry's arms, curled up beneath the blanket, still pressed to Harry's chest. "You good?" he asks.

Harry nods. "Of course. You?"

Louis nods silently, hands coming up to trace over Harry's bird tattoos. They're beneath his sweater, slightly poking out at the top, but Louis would know where they are even if they didn't show.

After a little while, Harry looks down and sees Louis' eyes have closed, but he knows he's still awake because he can feel Louis tracing over all of his tattoos, like he's memorized where they are. The ones he knows Harry got because of their friendship (ones they got together) and the ones that Louis always admires, but doesn't necessarily know they're for him. "Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got a chance to actually thank you for, um what you did during the snow incident, so uh, thanks."

Louis opens his eyes and looks up at Harry. "Oh, um, I just did what was necessary, like what I knew I had to do to help. It was nothing."

"Nothing? The paramedics said you practically saved my life!"

"It hadn't gotten that bad."

"So? Had it, you would've saved me. And you did, really, until the paramedics got there. You knew what to do. So thank you," Harry says, pulling Louis even closer.

"I just needed you to be okay, and I did whatever I had to do to make that happen."

Harry smiles, a soft blush creeping up his neck and cheeks, and he leans down to place a kiss to Louis' soft fringe. "Well, thank you."

Louis presses his lips to Harry's shoulder in a soft, warm kiss. "Anything for you."

Louis closes his eyes again, but doesn't fall asleep for a bit. He subconsciously tangles his legs with Harry's beneath the blanket, and his hands are fisted lightly in Harry's sweater, holding him close. Harry's hands slip under the hem of Louis' sweater and he lightly traces small 'H's onto Louis' soft skin. It isn't until after he's positive that Louis is asleep and comfortable that he allows himself to drift off, still pressed incredibly close to the older boy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why the fuck is it so quiet in here?"

"Maybe they left."

"All the freaking security was with us."

"Maybe they're sleeping."

"Liam, don't be crazy, they're not – oh." Niall stops himself as he steps up behind Liam and sees the two cuddled together on the couch. "Well then."

"So much for cleaning," Zayn scoffs.

"It actually looks like they did," Liam says, looking around the neat apartment.

"Wow," Zayn says, actually taking in the room around them. "Guess they did."

"C'mon, we can go back to mine."

"Aww, I wanna be here to mock them when they wake up," Niall whines.

"You can mock them tomorrow," Liam says, dragging the Irish boy out of the flat.

Zayn shakes his head at them, quickly draping a heavier blanket over Louis and Harry and dimming the lights before catching up with Liam and Niall.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Louis wakes up in the morning he rolls over, only to be reminded that he can't, because Harry's there. Still. He looks around as much as he can without waking Harry, and realizes they're still on the couch. Shrugging, he settles back down, curling up in Harry's arms again. When Harry wakes a little later, he smiles down at Louis like he's never been so happy to see him. Louis smiles back, running his fingers up and down Harry's arm.

"Morning," Harry says quietly, voice deep and rough from sleep.

"Mornin'," Louis answers, reaching up to ruffle Harry's curls. "Your hair looks cute."

Harry blushes and reaches over to brush Louis' fringe out of his eyes, "you too."

They lay in silence for a bit, both of their hands still in the other's hair, causing them to remain incredibly close. Louis' twisting Harry's curls around his fingers and Harry's lightly scratching at Louis' scalp. He licks his lips, and Louis' eyes are automatically drawn to them, finding them extremely attractive.

"Um, did the boys come back?" Louis asks, pulling his eyes away from Harry's plump pink lips, but letting his hands remain in the younger boy's curls.

"They must've. I don't remember adding this blanket, or turning out the lights," Harry says, looking up. "Did you?"

Louis shakes his head, at which Harry becomes aware of his hand in the older boy's hair, and slowly removes it. He traces down Louis' back with one finger and lets his hand come to rest on Louis' waist. He squeezes lightly and sticks his tongue out at Louis when he squirms.

"Want breakfast?"

"Yes. But I don't wanna get up," Louis says, snuggling closer to Harry.

"You don't have to," Harry says, scratching Louis' back.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get up. ‘Cause we're cuddling and you're warm."

Harry chuckles and pulls the blanket tighter around them. "We'll cuddle for a little longer then I'll make something, yeah?"

Louis nods and snuggles up happily beneath the warm blanket. They spend the majority of the next day like that, until Louis decides they have to finish up cleaning and not just laze around until sunset. After cleaning for a while, they call security and arrange to go out for a quick bite for dinner. Louis sends the boys a text inviting them out with them, but it seems they collectively want Louis and Harry to go out on their own. Louis doesn't mind, and when he asks Harry if he does, the younger boy laughs and says he thought it was just going to be them anyway.

They make it to the restaurant with little to no recognition, being photographed a few times, but never actually getting stopped or bothered. All throughout dinner, Harry nudges Louis' foot under the table, engaging him in endless rounds of footsie. Their knees bump countless times, sending shocks through Louis' body each time. He's not sure why, since he and Harry have acted like this practically since they've met, but things seem different now. Good different, but different. They share a piece of chocolate cake for dessert, and when there's only a small piece left, Harry stabs it with his fork, but then feeds it to Louis, with a smile and fond eyes. When the bill comes Louis reaches for his wallet, but Harry's already put money in and is looking for the waiter.

"No no. We go Dutch."

"Nope," Harry says, handing the check off. "My treat." He smirks, linking his ankle over Louis' under the table.

"Harry," Louis pouts, crossing his arms like a child. "You don't need to pay for me."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to. I took you out tonight, don't complain," Harry says, pulling a face and sticking his tongue out. "C'mon. Let's go home."

"Let's go back to mine," Harry says as Louis pulls out of the parking lot. "We just cleaned yours and it would be pointless if we went back and fucked it all up," he says with a laugh.

"Are you inviting me back to your house after paying for my dinner?" Louis asks, turning to Harry and raising his brows. "Wow, Styles, it's like we're on a proper date or something," he says with a smirk.

Harry just looks at him for a second before shrugging and reaching over to ruffle Louis' hair. "Just drive, you loser," he says, not allowing either of them to think much about the previous conversation.

When they arrive at Harry's he leads them up to the door and inside, smacking Louis' bum playfully as he passes. Louis jumps and grabs his backside, turning around to glare at his best friend. Harry defaults to his response to Louis' glare and sticks out his tongue cheekily. After Harry's locked the door and toed off his shoes, he heads for his room and holds out his hand for Louis to join.

"Goin' to change. Come with?"

Louis smiles and nods, linking his fingers with Harry's as they walk the short distance to his bedroom. "I don't have anything to wear," Louis says, looking down at the jeans and button down he's currently wearing.

"First of all you have like an entire freaking wardrobe here," Harry says with a laugh "Second, you usually sleep in my clothes when you're here. Actually, you sleep in my clothes all the time, come to think of it," he says with a slight smirk. Harry tosses Louis a long sleeve shirt and a pair of loose plaid pants as he begins to change.

"Whaaaat?" Louis asks, blushing as Harry watches him take off his shirt. "Your clothes are comfy."

Harry just laughs, shaking his head as they both finish changing. He grabs Louis' hand as he walks past, flicking the lights off as they leave the room and head to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Sure." Louis follows Harry into his kitchen and the two move around each other as they prepare their drinks.

"Bedroom?"

Louis winks teasingly, linking his arm through Harry's as they make their way back to his room. He leaves off all the lights except two dim lamps, and crawls under the blanket, lifting it for Louis to join. They cuddle beneath the blanket, sitting up against the headboard surrounded by an infinite amount of pillows. Harry turns on the TV and they flip through numerous channels before Harry convinces Louis to watch Love Actually.

After Harry's finished his tea, he slides down further on the bed, moving to rest his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis smiles to himself and moves his arm to let Harry snuggle into his side. He wraps his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and Harry curls in close. After a little while, he begins sleepily tracing patterns onto Louis' thigh, not even paying attention as he does.

Louis shivers at Harry's touch, and smiles when he realizes that the younger boy is tracing 'H's again. He places his mug on the side table and pulls Harry closer, tugging the blanket up around them. He reaches a hand up and tangles his fingers in Harry's curls, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep," Harry says lazily, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips.

"So go to sleep, silly," Louis says, continuing the calming action.

"I don't wanna. I like spending time with you," he says, eyes drooping closed and words slurring with tiredness.

"I'll be right here, you dummy. And I'll be here in the morning," Louis says, placing a kiss to Harry's curls. "Goodnight."

"Night," Harry mumbles, snuggling further into Louis' side, making good use of his chest as a pillow.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Happy birthday dear Louiiiiis. Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!" Niall shouts.

"Give 'im a second," Liam says, taking a swig of his beer.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, then takes in a deep breath to blow out the candles.

"Smear your name!"

Louis laughs, running a finger through the 'LouLou' written on the cake, then dotting the icing on his nose. The boys erupt into a fit of giggles, the beer clearly having got to all of them, and Harry takes the cake into the kitchen to cut. Louis follows him a second later, coming up behind him as he stands at the counter. He slides his hands around Harry's waist, linking them in front of his stomach and leaning against his back. They've both had a decent number of drinks by now, and that may or may not be the reason Harry leans so willingly into Louis' touch, melting against his chest.

"Thank you so much for everything today," Louis says, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder. "I had lots of fun."

Harry turns his head to the side so he can reach to press a kiss to Louis' shoulder. "You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time." He finishes cutting the cake and Louis hands him plates.

"I really wish you could be here on my actual birthday," Louis says as he places a fork on each plate with cake.

"I know," Harry turns to Louis with a frown, "but it's Christmas and I'm supposed to be with my family. I promised. And you did too. They deserve to see us."

"I know. But I'm gonna miss you."

Butterflies erupt in Harry's stomach and he nudges Louis with his shoulder, smiling adorably. "I'll miss you too. But we can talk every night, and FaceTime on Christmas, if you'd like."

Louis smiles widely, nodding excitedly. "Yes."

Harry chuckles. "Awesome. Let's get back out there," he says, nodding his head toward the doorway. "I think Niall might pass out if he doesn't get cake."

Louis laughs and follows right behind Harry, taking the seat next to him on the couch once they've all moved. Niall's brought out another round of beers, and even though they don't go particularly well with the chocolate cake, they drink up. They're all sort of aiming to get decently drunk for their end of the year party, so they've been drinking whatever's been presented to them.

Harry's probably on his third beer, Louis on his fourth, when Zayn suggests they play his ultimate hybrid game of Spin The Bottle and Truth or Dare.

"So you spin, and give that person a truth or dare, and then they go," he explains, retrieving a bottle of vodka from Harry's kitchen.

"And what exactly is that for?" Liam asks, eyeing the bottle.

"When you get chosen, you take a shot." Niall says, matter of factly.

The boys shrug in agreement and take seats in a circle on the floor. Everyone starts out taking one shot, and then the game begins.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'd marry Liam."

"I'd eat a squirrel."

"I don't want to give a blowjob to a banana!"

"Is it true that you had a crush on Niall during X Factor?"

"Who would you fuck out of all of us?"

"I'd marry Harry. Cause it rhymes."

"That's not the only reason why!"

"Shut up!"

xxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes and way too many shots later, the boys come to the collective decision that their game is over. Liam and Zayn fall asleep laying on the floor almost as soon as they turn the lights down. Niall's on his phone for a bit sitting right near them, and Harry and Louis are curled up in the love seat. Their limbs are tangled together and their faces are so close, Harry can feel Louis' breath on his neck.

"I had a really awesome time tonight," he mumbles, lips just beneath the shell of Harry's ear. "Thank you." He places his lips right behind Harry's ear, pressing a soft, warm kiss to his skin.

Harry smiles and curls tighter around Louis, pulling him close, "I'm glad you had fun," he whispers, kissing Louis' jaw softly in return.

"More than fun, actually. I think it might've been the best birthday celebration I've ever had," Louis says, finding Harry's hand beneath the blanket and capturing it in his own.

"Your birthday's not even for another three days," Harry chuckles quietly.

"So?" Louis winds his fingers with Harry's. "Still can be the best."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad it was," Harry says with a smile, tracing patterns onto Louis' hand.

"Although...."

"Although what?" Harry urges, bumping Louis' shoulder with his own.

"Never mind. It was stupid," Louis says, ducking his face.

"No no. Tell me," Harry says, hooking a finger under Louis' chin and lifting his head so their eyes meet.

Louis' cheeks flush a light shade of pink as he says, "If you were there on my birthday, it'd definitely be the best yet."

Harry smiles, and ducks his head to press a soft kiss to Louis' temple. "You're so sweet," he whispers. "But you'll have an awesome time anyway. I know your family has a great day planned. And I helped Lottie pick out the cake."

Louis chuckles and snuggles closer to Harry. "Well then I know it'll be good. And we better talk, like, the whole week."

"Oh don't worry, Jay will hate me by the time the week is up, because of how much I'll be texting you."

"She could never. I'll always love ya, so she will too," Louis says, pecking Harry on the cheek.

The younger boy gets butterflies at Louis' words, even though he's heard them before. They always tell each other how much they love one another, but something about the way Louis said it just now, and the close proximity between them makes Harry's stomach flutter.

"Aww. And don't worry, we'll talk on Christmas and New Year’s, and then we'll be back together and it'll be like we never left."

"Yeah. Wait. You're not going to Niall's?" Louis asks, eyes widening almost comically, if it wasn't for the pure sadness Harry finds in them once he looks down.

"Um, no? When?"

"On New Year's Eve. He's having a huge party. We talked about it before."

"It must've been one of the many times I was refilling drinks," Harry shrugs. "But I probably wouldn't be able to make it anyway. Mum has this whole big thing planned for the 31st."

Louis' mood noticeably drops and he looks down, tracing mindless patterns into Harry's leg. "Oh, alright."

"But I can definitely ask, and try to persuade her."

Louis looks up with a wide smile, and Harry can see that sparkle return to his eyes, even in the darkness of the room. "Yay," he says, dipping his head again to press another kiss to Harry's curls.

"Let's get some rest. It's late and we all have long rides tomorrow," Harry says, pulling the blanket up around him and Louis and cuddling close.

"I don't," Louis says as he pulls Harry close, resting against his shoulder. "But I wish I did."

Harry almost swears he sees a smirk cross Louis' beautiful lips, and a blush creeps up his own cheeks as he tries not to think about what Louis could mean. He rests his head against Louis, and closes his eyes, still tracing small 'H's into Louis' skin. "Night, LouBear."

"Night Curls," Louis replies, twisting his fingers in Harry's soft hair, falling asleep that way, pressed incredibly close to his best friend.

 xxxxxxxxxx

Goodbyes are always the worst. The absolute worst. Especially when the boys have been together for so long recently, and now won't see each other for a good month, including two holidays and two birthdays. They of course see each other while on break, but that's different than practically living out of each other's pockets every day.

Since Louis has nowhere to head off to, the boys all decided to leave from his flat. Liam's getting a ride to the train station with Paul, Niall's catching a ride to the airport with Zayn and Tricia, and Anne's picking Harry up directly from Louis'.

"Promise me you'll call when you get to the train?" Zayn says, hugging Liam for the tenth time.

"Of course. Text me when you drop Niall off and are heading home?" he replies, entwining his fingers with Zayn's and swinging their hands back and forth.

"Yes. And I'll call you on Christmas," Zayn smiles, squeezing Liam's hand.

Liam nods and hugs Zayn again before turning to Niall and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "Text me before you board?"

Niall nods into Liam's neck, holding him close. "And I'll call you when I land."

Liam nods, and suppresses a sniffle with his face pressed into Niall's shoulder. "And I'll call you on Christmas, and see you on New Year’s."

Niall nods and squeezes Liam tightly before kissing his cheek and moving to talk to Zayn. Liam looks at Louis and practically dissolves into a puddle of tears. "Fuck you," he mutters with a smile, wiping at his eyes.

"What the hell did I do?" Louis asks, sniffling.

"I can never say goodbye to you without crying. You and this one over here are almost worse than my parents," Liam chuckles, pulling both Louis and Harry into a hug.

"Hey, Zayn's usually worse than us when it comes to you," Harry retorts, still not letting go of Liam.

"He's not bad now cause they're going to fucking be on the phone with each other all week," Niall says, a smirk across his lips.

"Hey!" Zayn snaps, hitting his shoulder.

"You promised you'd keep quiet!" Liam adds, shooting daggers at the Irish boy.

"Oh, come on. You were gonna make them go the whole holiday without knowing? That's just mean."

"Knowing what?"

"Just tell us!"

"Niall James Horan, I swear – "

"I walked in on them in the hotel yesterday. And through a very awkward interaction found out they've been together for three weeks!"

"Three weeks and you haven't told us?"

"I don't care! Congratulations!" Harry says, running to Zayn and enveloping him in a hug.

Louis joins a second later, and then they spin around and attack Liam. "Finally. We've all been waiting!" Louis says, ruffling Liam's hair.

"Now we're just waiting for you," Liam murmurs, so quietly barely anyone catches it, but Louis looks up. "What?"

"Nothing," Liam says with a small smile, shaking his head. "I'll see you guys on New Year’s," he says, hugging each of the boys again.

"Um, I actually don't know if I'll be there," Harry says, kicking the sidewalk with the toe of his boot.

"Hazza!" Niall whines.

"Why not?" Liam adds.

"Mum planned this big thing back at home. Apparently a bunch of family members are coming in," Harry says, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I'm gonna ask," he adds quickly. "But I don't know."

"Aw man. Alright, but you better ask," Niall says, nudging the younger boy's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah," Liam agrees. "And even if you can't come, we'll talk throughout the week, like always. Right?"

"Of course!" Harry says with a smile.

"Payne! Let's go!" Paul shouts from the car.

"You better go before he leaves you on the side of the road," Harry laughs, nodding toward the car.

"You're right. Bye guys, I'll see you soon. Don't miss me too much!" Liam calls, jogging to the car.

"Thanks H!" Paul yells to Harry, smiling thankfully. "Have a good holiday boys!"

"Bye! Love you all!" Liam shouts as the car pulls away.

"Love you too!" They call in response, waving until the car is out of sight.

Tricia shows up about fifteen minutes later, and Niall and Zayn's goodbyes aren't much better than Liam's were.

"Text before you take off?" Louis says to Niall.

"Obviously," the Irish boy responds with a smile.

"Call when you land." Harry adds.

"It'll be the worst five way call ever made."

Harry laughs and gives him one last giant hug before practically jumping into Zayn's arms. "'M gonna miss you loads."

"I'll miss you too, H," Zayn says, squeezing Harry's shoulders in a hug.

"And I really am glad for you and Li. Even if you didn't tell us for three weeks."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Zayn says, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry. Just messing around," Harry says, bumping Zayn's shoulder.

"Give Theo hugs and kisses from me?" Louis asks Niall.

"Of course. And give the girls all my love."

"Give Mum an extra big Christmas hug for me? I haven't seen her in so long."

"Yes. You do the same," Niall says, grabbing Louis' shoulders and tugging him into a tight hug. "And have an awesome birthday."

"Thanks mate," Louis says, with one last hug before he envelops Zayn.

"Don't make me cry again," Zayn says, standing rigid as Louis hugs him.

"Hug me back, you twat. Or I'm never letting go."

Zayn chuckles quietly, and wraps his arms around Louis' slim waist in an incredibly tight hug. "You gonna come to Ni's for New Years?" he murmurs.

Louis shrugs, still not letting go of the younger boy. "There's gonna be lots of kissing and couple-y stuff, so... I might just stay at home with the girls and everyone."

Zayn nods, and leans into Louis to whisper quietly, "Convince H to come, then you'll be there in no time," he says with a slight smirk.

Louis pulls back and slaps Zayn's shoulder playfully, a light blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. "Shut up."

"Am I wrong?"

"Tricia! I think it's time for you guys to go!" Louis calls playfully, turning back to face the majority of the group, shaking his head at Zayn.

The older woman laughs, not knowing exactly what happened, but having learned to usually not question the boys when they're all together. She nods and picks up one of Zayn's bags, heading toward the car. "C'mon, boys."

Zayn and Niall exchange one last round of hugs with Louis and Harry before calling loud goodbyes, and sliding into the car. Like Liam, the four of them wave to one another until they can no longer see each other.

Louis turns to Harry then, a small smile on his lips. "And then there were two."

"Guess so," Harry agrees, glancing back at the house. "Let's bake cookies," he says, grabbing Louis' wrist and tugging him toward the house, then into the kitchen.

"Why are we randomly baking cookies?" Louis asks, assisting Harry in finding all the ingredients and necessary items nonetheless.

"Because I'm leaving soon – "

"Don't remind me," Louis says with a cheeky grin, smacking Harry's bum.

"–so I want to spend time with you, and now you'll have freshly baked cookies to share with your family when they come," Harry explains, cracking an egg.

"Fine by me," Louis says with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

"They don't need any more chips!" Harry laughs, sticking his arm in front of Louis to stop him from pouring anymore chocolate chips into the mix.

"You can never have too many chips!" Louis shouts, leaning over Harry's arm and dumping more chocolate into the batter.

"You can't see the dough anymore you loser."

"So? They'll taste extra good now," Louis says, tossing in one last chip as he sticks out his tongue at Harry.

"You're a pain," Harry says, pulling the bowl away from Louis and dropping the dough into small circles on the tray.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm. The house smells so good."

"Mama Anne!"

Harry laughs as Louis runs through the house and jumps into Anne's arms before he even sees his own mother.

"Hey Louis," she says fondly, hugging the younger boy and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You guys baking?"

"Yup. Just for you."

"Liar! You didn't even want to do it!" Harry says, walking up behind Louis and slapping his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't give Anne a bad image of me. She likes me."

"Any bad image she'd have is already made."

Louis' jaw drops and he turns around to smack Harry's shoulder playfully. Harry retaliates by ruffling Louis' hair, and Louis starts a tickle fight. Anne just stands off to the side, watching the two boys with a fond smile on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt this, boys. But could I manage to say hello to my son before you kill one another?"

Louis releases Harry from the headlock he previously had him in, and the younger boy runs into Anne's welcoming arms. "Hi mum," he mumbles into her neck, pulling back for a second just to kiss her cheek.

"Hey there, H," Anne smiles, ruffling his curls.

"When do we have to head back?"

"Well," Anne starts, letting go of Harry to look around his shoulder, "I was going to see if you and Louis wanted to grab a bite for lunch, but he seems to have disap – "

"Cookies?"

Harry spins around to see Louis walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of warm cookies. He chuckles at the boy's excited smile, and snatches a cookie from the tray.

"Hey!" Louis reprimands, slapping Harry's hand. "Guests first," he says, offering the tray to Anne.

"Um, I'm a guest too," Harry retorts, raising his brows at the older boy.

"Oh no you're not. You practically live here by now."

Harry's stomach flips at the thought, and if Anne sees the light pink blush that dusts her son's cheeks, she doesn't say anything (but Harry catches her knowing smile anyway).

"Thank you, Lou," Anne says, taking a cookie. "You boys wanna grab lunch before we have to head back?"

"Yes!" Louis shouts, running back into the kitchen to put away the cookies.

He gives Harry and Anne a bunch to take home, then puts the rest away for when the everyone comes over. Harry gathers his things and loads them into the car before they go. Anne drives them to a small diner for lunch, and they make it the entire time without being noticed. Louis grabs the seat next to Harry as soon as they get to their booth, and Anne pretends not to see the look of pure joy that spreads across both of their faces. They share subtle looks throughout the meal, and Anne can tell they're playing footsie beneath the table. She doesn't say anything, just smiles warmly at Harry when he catches her eye.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Anne, put your wallet away," Louis says, pushing her hand away as Anne reaches for the bill.

"No, no. It's practically your birthday. I'm taking you out," she says, not letting go of the check.

"Anne, Harry already gave me a gift. You don't have to pay for my lunch."

"So this is my gift, not Harry's. I'm paying for lunch," she says, staring Louis sternly in the eye.

"I'd give up now," Harry whispers to Louis. "There's no way she's going to let you pay."

"Fine," Louis says, dropping the check. "But next time you come in, my treat."

"Deal," Anne agrees with a smile, handing the check off to the waiter.

They drive back to Louis' to drop him off, and it's a very tearful, long goodbye.

"Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely," Louis says, holding Harry by the shoulders.

"Of course. Text me when everyone gets here so I know they didn't ditch you on your birthday," Harry replies.

Louis chuckles, but nods. "And give everyone hugs and kisses from me."

"Tell the girls Happy Christmas and make sure you give them my gifts."

"Don't forget to give Gemma mine, and give her a New Year’s kiss from me."

"Definitely. And I'll FaceTime you on your birthday," Harry says, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"And I'll call you on Christmas morning," Louis says with a sniffle.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"And we'll text on New Year’s so I'm the first person you talk to next year." Harry smiles.

"You're a sap," Louis says, shoving Harry's shoulder.

The younger boy laughs with a shrug. "But seriously, we'll talk?"

"Of course. I can't go an entire week without you," Louis smiles, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Have an awesome birthday, LouBear," Harry says into the older boy's neck.

"And have a very Happy Christmas, Haz Head," Louis says, tightening his arms around Harry's back.

They hug for what feels like hours, but Louis finally pulls back. "Go on. Get outta here. We're only gonna be separated for like a week. And I gotta clean up your mess in my kitchen," he says, slapping Harry's bum.

Harry looks at the older boy and smiles. "Alright. Love you, and have a good week."

"Would be better with you."

"And you call me the sap!" Harry laughs, leaning in to place a quick kiss to Louis' cheek. "Happy almost birthday."

"See you next year, Curly."

Harry smiles and hugs Louis one last time before hurrying down the stoop and getting into the car. He waves to Louis, smiling like an idiot and wiping the tears from his cheeks. Louis' standing on his steps and is mirroring Harry's actions, waving until they can no longer see one another.

"When are you two going to actually get together?" Anne asks when Harry finally turns around and sits up normally. His head spins around and he looks at Anne with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Oh you can't lie to me, Harry."

"I'm not, I don't – "

"Harry Edward. I've been with you two for the past four hours and you couldn't take your eyes off one another for more than two seconds."

"We're just –"

"If you say you're just friends, I'm stopping this car and you're walking home," Anne says, her tone completely serious.

Harry smiles shyly and looks down at his fiddling hands. "Okay. So maybe I like Louis as more than a friend, but we aren't actually anything. Just best mates."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Even if I wanted to be more than that, there's no way it'd work. He doesn't want it," Harry says, not looking up at Anne once.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Harry shrugs.

"Well I don't believe it."

"How will I know?"

"You could always –"

"I'm not just going to ask him, Mum! That'd be so weird and so bad if he says no!"

"Alright, alright, you've got a point. But we'll figure out a way. Because I haven't seen two people look at each other the way you guys do in I don't know how long," Anne says, smiling lovingly at her son.

Harry blushes and turns his face away from his mother, watching the trees pass by, and definitely not thinking of Louis.

xxxxxxxxxx

Louis wakes up to two pairs of hands poking his sides, babies laughing, and two voices trying to quiet everyone down. "Shh. Phoebe let him sleep."

"Daisy, stop tickling your brother."

"Ernie, shhh."

Louis rolls over and grabs his sisters' hands in the process, causing the twins' arms to get caught underneath him. The two break out in laughter as he doesn't let their hands go, and keeps his eyes shut like he's still asleep. When he opens his eyes, he's looking Daisy square in the face and whispers, "Boo!" She shrieks with laughter, and when she's positive Louis is actually awake now, her and her twin jump on the bed and attack Louis with birthday cuddles. Well, that's what they call them, Louis just thinks of it as being attacked too early in the morning on his birthday, but whatever.

"Happy birthday LouLou!" Phoebe cheers, bouncing on Louis' bed excitedly.

"We brought you breakfast!" Daisy adds.

"1,2,3, Happy birthday to you."

Louis looks over Lottie's shoulder to see Jay and Dan walking in with a tray full of waffles and pancakes and bacon and muffins. Everyone eventually chimes in the singing as Jay joins Louis and the girls on the bed.

"Happy birthday dear Louis!!! Happy birthday to you!!"

Everyone erupts into cheers, and the girls chant for him to blow out the candle that's stuck into the pancakes. He does, and when they ask him what he wished for, he just smiles, thinking of chocolate brown curls and strawberry red lips.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry calls Louis a little after eleven on the 24th, before everyone comes over to begin cooking Christmas Eve dinner.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asks nervously when Louis picks up the phone with a quiet “Hey Haz.”

"No," he laughs, clearly moving into a different room as his voice gets louder and Harry hears shuffling. "I'm in a house with my sisters and Mum, I've been up for a lot longer than I would've liked to be."

Harry laughs in response, kissing Anne good morning as he walks into the kitchen.

"The twins just went down for their nap, that's why I was quiet," Louis explains.

"Ahh, okay."

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just called to say hi," Harry says, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, alright. Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Louis says with a bit of hesitancy.

"Cool. How was your morning?"

"Good?"

"Okay, good. Well, I've got to go. Talk soon."

"Okay? Bye."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Harry asks.

"Um, what?"

"Do you really think I called just to say hi?"

"Well that's what you said – "

"Oh my God Louis! Happy fucking birthday!"

Louis laughs into the phone and breathes what Harry takes as a sigh of relief. "You bugger!"

"Did you really think I forgot and just called to say hi?"

"I don't know," Louis says, quieter now. “Who knows what you do?"

"That would make me a really shitty best friend, wouldn't it?"

"Well, you know."

"Hey! I'm an awesome best friend!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Louis says, and Harry can hear the smile clear in his voice.

"Be mean again and I'm hanging up on you."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't go!"

Harry smiles and settles into a seat at the bar in the kitchen. "Never."

"Ooo, you talking to Louuiiis?" Gemma teases when she sees his goofy smile.

"Shut up!" Harry whispers, shoving her shoulder.

She smirks and makes kiss-y faces at him, making loud obnoxious sounds to go with. Harry rolls his eyes and stands up, moving to the couch instead of the kitchen where Gemma is working.

He and Louis continue with the meaningless banter for about twenty minutes until Louis has to go. "Mum's calling me. I think some distant relative is calling. Who knows?"

Harry chuckles. "Alright. Text me later?"

"Of course."

"Happy birthday, old man."

"Oh hush up, toddler."

"Don't drink too much. It'll mess up your sleep cycle, and then you'll be cranky."

"Oh go take a nap, you baby."

Harry laughs outright, and runs his fingers through his hair.

"But seriously, I'm getting the stink eye from Mum right about now. I'll text you later."

"Okay. Happy birthday gramps."

Louis laughs as he hangs up, and Harry lets the sound echo in his ears for as long as he can.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Not long after they hang up, does Louis get a text from Harry: _Gemma says hbd and to be careful partying later. You don't wanna throw out your back :P_

Louis rolls his eyes at the message and quickly types back a response: **Tell her thanks :) And did SHE really say that? Or did u??**

_Well, most of it was hers.... I might've added the throwing out your back part, buuuttt you'll never know :P_

**You're just jealous because you can barely legally drink!!**

_At least I don't have to be back at the nursing home by curfew_

Louis laughs outright at that one, causing Lottie to send him a curious glance. He responds by sticking his tongue out at her, and going back to his phone.

**Maybe I wouldn't have to worry abt missing curfew if a certain cute young boy stopped distracting me ;)**

Harry doesn't reply as quickly as he did with the other messages, and Louis immediately thinks he did something wrong, over stepped a boundary. But less than two minutes later he gets an equally cheeky text back from Harry and stops worrying.

_So you're saying I should stop visiting that adorable man with those irresistible blue eyes and beautiful smile?????_

**No! Never! :P** Louis answers quickly, then adds, **Wait, you think my eyes are irresistible??? :0**

_Um, no. I just said that so you'd stop making fun of my age_

**Yeah right. And you were making fun of me.**

_It was a two way battle!! :P and what if I did think that???_

**Well, I'd make fun of you for being a sap. And then tease you about using the word 'irresistible'**

_You know that's one of our own songs...right??_

**Yes I know!**

_Did ya know I wrote it???_

Louis reads the message a few times before he answers. Did Harry really write it? Is there someone he really thinks all that about? Why'd he just tell Louis his eyes were irresistible?

**Oh really? So beneath this meanie front you put up, you really are a romantic?? :o**

_You think I'm a meanie?!!? :( And yes, of course. Thought you knew that ;P_

Louis chuckles quietly, and his head snaps up when his Mum calls his name. "Yeah?"

"Come help cook, please."

"Gimme a sec!" he yells back, typing a quick response to Harry before joining Jay in the kitchen.

 **Could never think that. Just joking <3 Mum needs help with cooking :/ doesn't she know I'm a disaster in the kitchen?? Anyway, I'll text you later. Say hi to everyone. Xoxo Happy Christmas Eve** he sends back to Harry before stuffing his phone in his pocket.

_Happy birthday! And Happy Christmas Eve!! Xoxo talk later_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Who were you texting?" Lottie teases when Louis walks back in.

"I bet it was Harryyyy," Fizzy sing-songs, poking Louis in the shoulder.

"Doesn't matter who it was," Louis says, blushing a deep shade of red, and dodging his sisters' prodding finger.

Lottie and Fizzy gasp in unison and point accusingly at their brother. "It was!"

"You're blushing so much! Awwww!"

"Louis has a cruuush. Louis has a cruuuush."

"Félicité! We all know Louis likes Harry, you don't need to sing about it," Jay says with a playful smile.

"Mum! Is everyone picking on me today? I thought you were supposed to be nice to someone on their birthday."

"Oh honey, we only do it because we love you," Jay says, pulling Louis into a sideways hug and kissing his cheek.

"And ‘cause you know it's true," Phoebe mumbles to Lottie and Fizzy, who snicker under their breath.

"Oh, that's it!" Louis shouts, taking off after the girls who are quickly sprinting away.

"Be careful!" Jay yells, jumping out of the way as her children run past. "I am not making any Christmas Eve emergency room trips!"

Dan laughs as he joins Jay in the kitchen and watches Lottie barely dodge the pillow Louis throws at her. "They are insane."

"You're telling me," Jay chuckles, pouring her and Dan a tall glass of wine.

 xxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, everyone is gathered at the table for the Louis' birthday/Christmas Eve dinner. Louis is cutting up food for Ernie when the doorbell rings. He looks up and around, jokingly counting the people at the table to make sure everyone's there, before Fizzy stands to answer the door.

She gasps when she opens it, then calls for Louis. "There's something here for you!"

"From Santa?" he says excitedly, looking at Phoebe and Daisy with comically wide eyes.

"I want a visit from Santa!"

"You get yours tomorrow like everyone else," Jay says.

"Why does Louis get his now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hey. No whining at the table," Dan says, looking toward the girls.

"Maybe because it's his birthday," Lottie supplies when Jay doesn't have an answer.

"Oh my God!" they hear Louis exclaim, still standing by the door.

"What is it?" Jay asks.

"Yeah Lou! What's there?" Phoebe shouts.

"LouLou?" Ernie questions quietly.

"It's from Harry," Louis says.

Lottie jumps up first to see what Louis got, and Jay begins to tell her to sit, but the rest of the girls follow quickly, and she figures it's not worth it. Dan grabs Ernie as Jay takes Doris from her high chair, and they meet Louis in the family room. He's holding a bouquet of a dozen red, pale pink and lavender roses.

"What's it say?" Lottie pesters, practically bouncing on her toes.

"Happy birthday BooBear. Hope you had an amazing day, so sorry we couldn't be together to celebrate. Even when you're old and grumpy, you'll always be my baby bear, even if I am younger than you," Louis reads, getting choked up at the end.

Louis remembers this past Halloween when he went as a bear, for no reason other than he couldn't come up with anything else, and him and Harry making a drunk promise. "Promise me I'll always be your Pumpkin" Harry had said, referencing the costume he was dressed in, and leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. The older boy smiled, and poked the jack-o-lantern tattoo on Harry's cheek. "Always. But promise that I'll always be your baby bear."

"I'm younger. Wouldn't that make me baby?"

"No. I'm baby bear, you're Pumpkin."

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Louis' shoulder. "Agreed."

"What else?" Fizzy asks, bringing Louis back to the present.

"Don't party too hard, but have a kickass time. Miss you so much Bear, see you soon. Xoxo, Pumpkin." Louis wipes the tears from his cheeks, and laughs when he realizes he's even crying. "I hate that kid," he says, wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

"What's in the box?" Daisy asks, pointing to the giant box that's currently sitting in front of Louis' door.

"'M not sure," Louis says, placing the flowers and card on the table before pulling the tape off the box. He shakes his head and laughs when he finally gets it open. "He's such a loser," Louis says fondly.

He pulls out a gigantic teddy bear, placing it atop the box to look at it properly. It has pumpkins on its hands and feet as paw prints and a heart as its nose. Around its neck is a picture frame of Louis and Harry from Halloween, holding each other in what was a very drunk, but very loving hug.

"Awwww Louis! This is so cute," Fizzy coos, looking at the picture of them.

"There's something else!" Phoebe exclaims happily, looking into the box.

Louis reaches over and pulls out the slightly smaller box, and reads the writing on top. "Don't open until Christmas morning. xx Pump."

"This is so cute!" Lottie squeals, hugging Louis tightly, then grabbing the box to stick it underneath the tree.

"Alright, let's go finish eating before everything gets too cold," Jay says, herding everyone back into the dining room.

Louis slips out his phone and sends Harry a quick message. **you're a big sap! Can't believe you did that for me! Made me cry in front of the girls. Gonna get u back for that :P But thank you so much, it was amazing. xoxo**

He joins everyone at the table, and they finish an amazing meal, with only limited jokes made toward and about Louis and Harry. He escapes to the bathroom to quickly call Harry before he's called back for dessert. Harry picks up on the second ring. "You got my gift, I'm assuming," he says, at the same time Louis says, "You're adorable and sweet and I hate you."

"Well that's not the thank you I was expecting," Harry says, and Louis can hear the smirk in his voice. Cheeky bastard.

"I freaking got all teared up when I read the card and saw the picture. And the girls all saw!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were gonna be a big baby and cry?"

"Don't you know me by now?"

Harry chuckles and Louis smiles as he leans against the counter. "But seriously, thank you. It was an amazing gift, and an awesome surprise. The bear was adorable."

"And you got the flowers, right?"

"Of course. Lottie put them in a vase as soon as we finished eating."

"I'm glad your sister likes my gift," Harry laughs.

"Like? They all practically swooned when I told them it was from you."

"They swooned, but how'd you react?"

"Oh don't you worry Harold. I was holding in my swooning and girlish squeals," Louis laughs.

"I'm glad."

They fall into a short, comfortable silence, just sitting there, enjoying the fact that they're sort of together.

"Louis! Get your butt out here! We want cake!"

Louis laughs, and runs a hand through his hair, "Haz, I gotta go. The girls – "

"Want cake, I heard," Harry laughs.

"Yeah."

"Alrighty. Go, eat cake, have fun. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I'll text you later tonight."

"Okay. Happy birthday, BabyBear."

"Happy Christmas Eve, Pumpkin."

He hung up the phone, the joined everyone in the dining room again for cake. Harry had said he helped pick out the cake, and Louis could tell, seeing the Power Ranger figurines atop the cake. Afterwards, he curled up under layers of blankets to watch movies. He turned the brightness down on his phone so he could text Harry without bothering everyone watching the movie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry's sitting in the family room with everyone, stealing sips from Gemma's beer as she pretends not to notice, when he gets a text from Louis.

**That was a rocking birthday cake. thanks for helping Lots choose :P**

_AWWW I'm glad you enjoyed it!!! Did it taste good??_

**Of course! How was ur Christmas Eve?**

_Awesome. Mum made chicken and potatoes and so much other freaking food. And Gem made this amazing salad!!_

**Only you would get so excited about salad :P**

_Haha. How was urs?_

**Good. Mum (and Dan) made lasagna, pizza and so many pastas. And we had so much dessert :) Didn't Lou and Tom come over?**

_Yeah. And Lux brought me a gift that I have to give you when I see you. She said it was super special!!!_

**:D I can't wait!! Are they coming tomorrow too?**

_Yeah. They're actually spending the night_

**Oh my god! Tell everyone I say hi! And I expect pictures of Lux opening presents in cute Christmas pjs tomorrow!!!**

_Definitely! But I better get ones of the twins too!!_

**Of course! Lux says 'tell uncle Louis I say hiiiiiiii!**

The next text Louis receives is a picture of Harry, Gemma, Tom, Lou and Lux. The toddler is waving excitedly, a giant smile on her face. Louis chuckles and opens his camera. "Girls, look at me," he says, holding the phone up to snap a selfie. "Lottie, stop hiding! It's going to Harry."

The younger girl sighs and takes her hand off her face. "Only ‘cause it's Harry," she says, turning to the camera with a smile.

"Thank you," he says, attaching it to his message. 'Only cause it's Harry' Lottie's exact words when she smiled for the pic. **Glad my sis likes u more than me :P**

_Oh, dw. I think Gem likes u better than me too_

**Wanna switch?**

_Maybe ;P hahaha. Whatcha doin now? Movie time?_

**Yeah! How'd u know?**

_Usually the only reason you're curled up with the girls and lots of blankets. And Ik u well :p_

**Oh yeah? Bet u can't guess what movie....**

_Superman_

_The original_

The second message comes before Louis can even ask which one.

**Lucky guess :P**

_Nuh uh! I just know u so well_

They continue mindless banter and chatting, until Louis actually falls asleep on the couch, holding his phone.

12:03 _Happy Christmas Pumpkin <3_

12:04 _Happy Christmas indeed, BabyBear <3 miss u_

12:07 _did u fall asleep on me?_

12:09 _BooBear!!!!_

12:14 _IM ALL LONELY NOW!_

12:17 _I'm just going to blow up ur phone then!! Hahah_

12:20 _r u really sleeping?????_

12:25 _lazy bum!_

12:30 _I can't believe you feel asleep at half past midnight!_

12:30 _actually before that! u loser!_

12:45 _it's Christmas morning! You're_ _supposed to wait up to see Santa!!!!!_

12:48 _not fall asleep right after midnight while talking to ur best friend!_

12:50 _I hear someone downstairs_

12:51 _and ur not answering so telling u is useless_

12:53 _just in case it's a murderous Santa Clause, just know that ily and I leave u my purple jack wills sweater and all my beanies_

12:56 _haha it was only Tom!! Lol_

12:57 _so my sweatshirt and beanies are mine. Sorry :P_

12:57 _u borrow them all the time anyway so I guess it doesn't matter :/_

12:59 _I've been talking to myself for the past hour, and clearly ur not waking up. So I'm clocking in :P nighty night (though when u read this it'll be morning already)_

1:00 _even though it's technically morning now :0_

1:04 _okay. I'm clearly delusionally tired and I dnt wanna be cranky for Christmas!! D: so I'm going to bed_

1:07 _night night, BabyBear. Hope u had an awesome birthday. Happy Christmas_

1:08 _**good morning Baby Bear <3 talk later_

Harry finally locks his phone and places it on the bedside table and goes to sleep, maybe, maybe not, thinking of soft fringe and captivating blue eyes.

 xxxxxxxxxx

When Harry wakes up in the morning, the sweet smell of French toast is wafting up to his room. He hears soft chatter downstairs, along with a slightly unhappy toddler voice. "When's Uncle Harry up? I want presents."

"Well, why don't you go wake him?"

He hears Lux gasp excitedly before little feet patter up the stairs. He sits up and waits for Lux to burst into his room.

"You awake!" she exclaims, running toward him and jumping up into his outstretched arms.

"Yes I am. And I believe there are presents downstairs that are waiting to be opened," he says, tickling her.

"Yes, yes! Let's go!" she jumps off his lap and tugs his wrist so he can follow.

Harry grabs his phone from beside his bed and manages to quickly slide on his slippers before stumbling after an excitingly fast Lux. He follows her downstairs where Anne and Lou are cooking, and Tom and Robin are making hot cocoa and tea.

"Harry's up! Presents, presents!" Lux chants, pulling on Lou's pant leg. "Please?"

"Give me and Aunt Anne two more minutes of cooking. Then we will open presents," Lou responds, leaning down to press a kiss to her head. "Go choose what you want to open first. We'll be ready in just a minute."

"Uncle Harry! Come help!"

"One sec," Harry says, looking up from his phone for a second to shoot Lux a smile.

When she nods in agreement, he goes back to smiling dopily at his phone and blushing like crazy.

9:15 **yes I fell asleep on you**

9:17 **I was running around with crazy sisters all day :P**

9:23 **are you not up yet?**

9:25 **wow! You're the lazy bum now! Sleeping in on Christmas morning!**

9:28 **is this payback or are u still sleeping??!!!**

9:30 **Harold! WAKE UP!!!!!**

9:32 **I guess this just becomes payback now :P**

9:35 **it sucks that someone was downstairs :/**

9:37 **if u were sleeping u wouldn't have heard!!! :O**

9:38 **hahaha jk. I know u never sleep**

'Not alone, usually, no,' Harry thinks.

9:40 **and your sweatshirt is mine, don't even joke :P**

9:41 **it's comfy and smells like u so I <3 it**

9:42 **but I'm glad u trust me enough with them in case of the murderous Santa**

9:45 **you're adorable when ur sleepy and rambling**

9:45 **I mean ur adorable all the time, but uk :)**

9:46 **if all these texts haven't woke u, Idk what will :|**

9:47 **Merry Christmas Pumpkin. Txt me when you're up :)**

"Harry!" Lux hollers from where she's placed herself beneath the tree.

"I'm coming silly goose," he says, typing back a quick response to Louis. _Good morning BabyBear. Hope u slept well :) Opening presents with Lux now. Happy Christmas_

After sending it, Harry makes his way to the tree and sits down with Lux. She's excitedly going through the presents, touching and shaking each one before choosing. She's just in the middle of lifting Harry's gift to her when his phone buzzes with a text.

**Oh my god really?! Make sure you take lots of pictures!! Tell her to open mine first :P**

While Lux becomes enamored with the bow sitting atop Harry's gift, he gets a second to reply to Louis.

_Of course!! :P what if I want her to open mine first???_

**Well I guess that sucks for you now doesn't it?**

_I'M the one here with her... I could just have her never open urs_

**That'd be cruel!!! And make me sad :(**

_Well then I guess you'll have to deal with the order she opens things :P_

**Ugh fine. Just take pics**

"Luxy, look at me and smile," Harry says, holding up his phone.

"No! No pitchers!" she says, holding her hand out in front of her face.

"It's for Uncle Louis," he sing-songs, smiling at her brightly.

"LouLou?" she yells happily. "Cheeeeeese!" She smiles widely, looking at Harry's phone.

He snaps a quick picture and sends it to Louis _Cheeeeeese!!!_

"Uncle Harry! No more texting! Choose a gift!" Lux demands, thrusting a gift into Harry's hands.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he says, smiling apologetically before taking his own look around the presents and finally choosing one. It's a small box, wrapped in shiny silver paper with stockings and Santas on it.

"Alright. I have mine. You have yours?" he asks, looking at her excitedly.

"Yup! Mummy, let’s go!" she yells, looking over her shoulder at Lou and Anne who are still in the kitchen.

"Lux, no yelling," Lou chides, walking out of the kitchen with plates of food.

"Sorry," Lux says quietly, looking up at her mother.

"It's alright," Lou says with a smile as she, Anne and Gemma join everyone around the tree.

Lux, Harry, and Gemma get to each open a present before breakfast, since they're the “children.” The gift Lux chose was one from Louis, which contained a pair of Minnie Mouse pajamas and slippers, a stuffed toy Minnie, 3 DVDs, a Minnie and Daisy Duck makeup set, and tickets to see Disney on Ice when it's in California and they're on tour there. She smiles the entire time and Harry snaps pictures to send to Louis. Gemma chose one from Robin. It was a pink gold necklace that had a heart and a 'G' on it that she's been admiring for months. Harry, of course, chose Louis' gift, which was two tickets to The 1975 concert in New York that would be occurring at the same time that they are playing there (timing is just perfectly on their side), along with backstage passes and a tee shirt he knew Harry had been looking at.

After they've opened those gifts, Anne ushers everyone to the table for breakfast. Harry shoots Louis a quick text before eating. _Can't believe you got me the tickets!! You are literally the best :) thank you so much BabyBear!!!!! <3_

 xxxxxxxxxx

As Louis is sitting around the tree with his sisters, his phone buzzes with yet another text from Harry. He smiles when he sees how happy the younger boy is with his gift and types out a quick reply. **Glad you like it :D you know there's two tickets there... Right?????**

Harry replies mere minutes later. _Like it? I love it! Thank you a million times. And Ik there's two. Gemma's so excited to see them!!!!_

 **Oh, yeah. I'm glad she's excited.** He replies shortly.

_Oh my god!! Do you really think that low of me???_

**What?!**

_Im not going to take Gemma you dummy! Would you like to come with me?_

Louis blushes and scowls at Lottie when she laughs at him. **:O how was I supposed to know that??? Yes I would love to. thank you for asking <3**

_:P I'm glad. You guys open presents Yet?_

**Choosing now :D just finished breakfast**

_Have fun!!! Text me after!!!!_

The girls open their gifts first, squealing over items varying from concert tickets for the older ones, to clothes and shoes for the younger. Jay helps Ernie and Doris open theirs, both of whom receive teddy bears.

Louis chooses his from Harry first, staring down at the box with wide eyes once he opens it. It's a dog tag necklace that reads “baby hold on to my heart” and the back says “To BabyBear. Love, your Pumpkin. Christmas 2014.” He shows it to everyone before slipping it over his head. It lays right over his heart. He smiles shyly, and blushes when he thinks about the words and how much thought Harry must've put into it. While everyone else moves on to their second gifts, Louis sends Harry a text.

**Your gift is absolutely amazing, H. I love it <3 thank you so so much**

Harry replies almost immediately _:) I'm glad you like it. Holidays were a success this year :D_

**Yes they were! The necklace is so beautiful I can't even thank you enough**

_Then don't :P I'm just happy that u like it so much. Wear it well :) it'll look amazing on u_

Louis blushes again and picks up Ernie for an excuse to take a picture, but he really just wants to send one to Harry. He snaps a picture of him and his baby brother, who's happily holding the blanket Harry got him for Christmas. **Ernie likes his gift too :P** He sends the message with the picture, snapping more of the girls to send as well.

The remainder of the morning seems to go by in the same fashion. Both Louis and Harry's families continue opening their gifts, and the boys text nonstop. They send pictures back and forth; some of just themselves, some of their various family members throughout the holiday morning. While Louis' family is trying to arrange a group picture in their matching pajamas, Harry's household is settling down to watch the first movie of their annual Christmas movie marathon.

They're all gathered squished together on the couch beneath blankets, Lux tucked happily into Harry's side, as A Charlie Brown Christmas starts.

_How's the family photo going??? :P_

**TERRIBLE! Why the hell can't my family be normal??**

_Because you have five younger sisters, one of which is a baby, and a baby brother....?_

**Well! It's annoying!!!! No one can look at the camera at the same time! :/**

_Just tell the girls to picture a shirtless ZEfron behind the camera. That'll shut them up ;P_

**We've tried. I used Zac, Leonardo DiCaprio, fucking Nick Jonas! They just started giggling!!!**

_Well then. I'm all out of suggestions :|_

**You're not helping!!!! Hold on, they're all quiet for a second**

Harry laughs quietly as he turns back to the television and Louis presumably poses for another picture.

 xxxxxxxxxx

"Ready? 1,2,3," Dan say quickly, pressing the button on the camera before running back to join the picture.

"No one move," Jay says through her smile as she bounces Ernie softly to keep him quiet.

The flash blinks twice. "Smile," Dan reminds everyone before the camera clicks and the photo is taken. "Don't. Move." He checks the photo quickly and a massive smile breaks out over his face, "Success!"

Everyone finally lets out a collective breath, their bodies dropping and their smiles disappearing. Louis automatically pulls out his phone once again and shoots Harry a text.

**It was a success! Twenty minutes and about 100 pictures later we have a good one!!**

_Yay!!!! Send it to me!!_

**Of course :) how's the movie??**

_Christmas-y :P_

**Nice use of words there Harold**

_Hehe thanks *insert blushing face* :P_

**Ur a loser. Why don't you just use the blushing face???**

_Because it's cuter that way. So UK for a fact that I'm blushing_

**I bet you are ;D**

_U know me so well :P What's ur plan for the rest of the day???_

**Well, the girls are probably going to want to bake. Then I'll end up playing with the babies. And probably finish by talking to u all night**

_Awwww :) I'm part of your plan for the night??? :O I feel lovedddd_

**Ur always part of the plan :P**

_You are taking after me now. Cheeky bastard_

**Could be worse**

_Guess so. Cause I'm the best :)_

**Yeah yeah**

_Isn't that why? I'm just so unbelievably awesome_

**Well I'm not gonna argue that <3**

Harry blushes at that and reads the message again before replying _Glad to hear that_

**U should be :)**

_Stop flirting with me and go bake cookies!! Take pictures and save me some :D_

Harry laughs to himself as he sends the message, picturing Louis' reaction. His cheeks turning a bright pink, the tips of his ears getting red. The way he'd smirk to himself, the smile not exactly reaching his eyes, but being enough that you could tell it was genuine. The next message from Louis breaks him from his thoughts

**Don't be so daft. And you better be coming over soon or the cookies will be GONE**

_Trying to convince Mum, believe me_

**OkIE. As long as you're trying**

_No. I'm gonna go this entire holiday without seeing you, and not even attempt to break out. Yeah, that's me alright_

**Shut up you bugger. Just making sure :| miss u**

_Miss you too, BabyBear_

Louis smiles as Phoebe pulls on his arm and nodding to the kitchen. He signals one second to her before typing out his message to Harry. **But we'll see each other soon.... Right?**

_Umm. I'm still not sure about that. Mum hasn't exactly agreed yet :/_

**Harryyy!!!!**

_I know. It's not me. It's her :/ some family thing... (We've never done this before...)_

**Well make her let you go!**

_Are you not gonna go if I don't :0 :p_

**No**

_Why not?? Just go and hang with the boys if I can't_

**Don't know :/**

_Alright. I'll talk to her again :) I'll let you know, yeah? Don't want u sitting home alone (I meant with the girls but uk :P) to ring in the new year :(_

**Wanna spend it with u :(**

 xxxxxxxxxx

Harry smiles as he reads the message and feels butterflies erupt in his stomach. He likes that Louis wants to spend the New Year with him, because he wants to spend it with Louis as well.

_Aww BabyBear. I want to too <3 'm trying_

**Okiee let me know :D**

_Of course. How's ur morning going???_

They continue texting in the same fashion for almost the entire day. Exchanging small flirty messages, intermingled with pictures of how their Christmas is progressing. By the end of the night, Harry's received about five knowing glances from Lou when he smiles at his phone, three from his mother, and a flick to the back of his head from Gemma when he giggles down at the screen.

Lottie's been teasing Louis mercilessly since he “blushed while looking down at his glowing crotch” while they were watching a movie. Felicité smacked his arm when he ignored her for a second in favor of replying to Harry, and the younger girls have just been poking him all day, making sure he tells Harry they say hi.

All in all, it's been a great day for both of them.

"Just ask him out already," Lottie sighs as they're cleaning up from dinner.

Fizzy scoffs, but nods in agreement with her sister. "You practically live with one another, it's not like you have to see if you get along. Clearly you do."

"I'm not – " Louis starts, but Lottie fixes him with a stern look. "Oh just do it already."

"Oh my god! Kiss on New Year’s!"

Lottie's eyes widen in awe and she cheers, "Yes, yes!"

"I – I can't."

"Why not? You totally can. It'll be so cute."

"We're not gonna see each other," Louis admits quietly.

"What?" Lottie shouts.

"You're not seeing each other?" Fizzy adds.

"Um, I don't think so…?"

"Why?" Lottie sighs, sounding as if Louis personally upset her.

"'Cause I don't think he can come to Niall's. And so I'm gonna stay home," Louis answers, looking down at his feet. He feels like he's five again, being scolded for eating too many cookies.

"You're going to stay home?"

"Have you never seen a romantic movie?"

"What are you two on about?" Louis asks incredulously.

"He tells you he's not coming and then shows up to surprise you and you kiss and fall in love," Fizzy explains dramatically.

"More in love," Lottie corrects, faux coughing around the words.

"So I just go and wait for him to show?” he asks, looking at his sisters with a furrowed brow and confusion written across his face.

"Yes!" they shout exasperatedly.

"But he'd tell me if he was going."

"Not if he wants to surprise you with this big romantic gesture," Fizzy explains as if it's the most rational thing in the world.

"I –"

"At least think about it, Lou. Don't rule it out right away," Lottie says, placing a loving hand on her brother's shoulder.

Louis smiles at her warmly, bumping his shoulder against hers, before pulling her and Fizzy into a tight hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Fizzy mumbles, her face pressed up against Louis's arm. "But let us go before the twins get to pick the movie and we wind up with A Barbie Christmas again."

Louis chuckles and places a soft kiss to the top of each of their heads before he races them to the family room to choose a movie.

 xxxxxxxxxx

"So Mum, what are we doing for New Year’s Eve?" Harry asks, bouncing Lux on his knee.

Everyone's gathered on the sofa, drinking tea and coffee after they've finished dessert, and Harry thought now was as good a time as any to try and persuade Anne again.

"Harry," she sighs, "I told you we were having people over."

"But we've never done that before. And Niall's having a party. And L –" he stops, looking back down at the toddler in his lap.

"And what, Haz?" she asks softly.

"And...nothing. I just wanted try once again. Told Lou I would. He asked if I was going."

"Sorry, H. You'll see them all a few days after."

"I know," he says, tickling Lux who was previously poking his cheeks.

The conversation drops there, moving to what Gemma's doing at school. Harry stays quiet for most of that, opting to play with Lux and text Louis. _It's a no :( tried again and she said we'd see each other soon after_

He gets a reply almost immediately. **Really?? :( okay. We'll text :P**

_Well you'll be at a party so.... :P_

**No I won't!!! I'm hanging with the girls and toasting with sparkling cider**

_Just go! And tell me how it is!!!!_

**Nope. Don't want to party unless ur there too <3**

_You're adorable :)_

**Hehe thanks**

 xxxxxxxxxx

On the 27th Louis wakes up to little fingers poking him in the side. "Are you awake?" He rolls over and cracks an eye open to see Daisy staring at him with wide eyes."You awake Lou?" She whispers again.

"I am now, silly." He sits up and lifts his sister onto the bed with him. "What's up?"

"We're going ice skating!" she says happily.

"Are we really?"

"Mmhmm," she says with a smile. "C'mon! Gotta get dressed all warm!" She jumps off the bed and pulls Louis' wrist to tug him along with her.

He shuffles her off to her room to change before taking a quick shower and getting dressed himself. After bundling up in thermals and sweaters, he sends Harry a quick text. **Mornin Pumpkin Heading out for ice skating today. Text u later?**

"Louis! Let's go!" Phoebe calls up the stairs.

He grabs a beanie from his drawer and hurries down the stairs, kissing his Mum good morning on the way. "No food?"

"We're stopping on the way. Come on," Phoebe says, tugging Louis' arm. He stumbles out of the house after her and follows her into the car.

 xxxxxxxxxx

When Harry checks his phone during breakfast, he smiles at the fact that Louis texted him straight away in the morning before he started his day. He grabs a bowl for cereal before answering. _Have fun!!!! take pics of the girls_

**Not of me??? :( thought I was adorable**

_I thought pics of u were a given :P_

**Awwww :D Okiee**

_Be careful and text me later <3_

**Okay xx talk later**

_xxxx_

"Harry," Gemma says, smacking his shoulder.

"What?" he says, looking up to find four pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"Mum asked what you wanna do today."

"Oh, I don't care. Whatever you want." He shrugs.

"Movies!" Lux cheers.

"No, Luxy. We watched enough movies last night," Lou says sweetly.

"Shopping!" Everyone exchanges a look and collectively shrugs.

"Good with me," Lou says.

"Me too," Robin agrees.

"Alright. We're going shopping," Anne says. "Everyone get ready and we'll get out of here."

 _Going shopping with everyone... Shouldn't be toooo crazy :P_ Harry quickly texts Louis before heading back to his room to get dressed.

**:0 fun fun. Buy me something nice :P hahah**

_:D okie dokie_

**Just kidding H. Go have fun**

_Go skate :P talk later_

 xxxxxxxxxx

After ice skating for the majority of the day, the Tomlinsons grab a bite for lunch, then head home to bake cookies, and that's how most of the rest of the week goes. They do something during the day, usually bake cookies at night, then watch a movie together before bed. Occasionally, the girls convince him to play in the snow. At which point he sends pictures of all of them bundled up to Harry, and receives countless teasing, but adorably cute messages back.

Louis' been texting Harry almost all week, and finds out that his schedule is basically the same, since they have Lux with them. They go to the movies, go bowling, then usually wind up in the kitchen, making some sort of food, whether it be baking, or everyone helping out for dinner. Through texting, Louis' found out that Anne's really sticking to her word, and Harry won't be coming to Niall's.

"I'm not going," he says for the thousandth time, flopping onto the sofa.

"Stop being stupid and go," Lottie tries again.

"No. Now come sit with me so we can get ready for the New Year," he says, pulling her wrist.

"No. Go to Niall's."

"No. Sit with me."

"Niall's," Lottie says, crossing her arms.

"Sit." Louis argues back.

"Go."

"Sit."

"Oh my God!” Jay groans, walking into the family room with Ernie on her hip. "Just go, Lou. You'll have fun."

"I'll think about it."

"What? How did you –" Lottie asks, turning from her mum to her brother and back.

"I'm a Mum. We have special powers," Jay answers with a smirk.

"Ugh. You're annoying," Lottie sighs, grabbing her phone and walking back to her room.

"Love you too!" Jay calls to her, a satisfied smile on her lips.

 xxxxxxxxxx

Harry's gathered on the sofa with his family, constantly checking the time. It's almost 10:30, and no one has come over yet.

"Mum. Who the heck is coming over and when are they getting here?" Harry asks, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Anne nervously checks her phone, before sighing and looking up at Harry. "Alright. Jay and I were trying to have them all come here and surprise you. But then Niall had this party, and now Louis won't leave the house and I'm so sorry this didn't work out," she says softly.

"Did Louis know?"

Anne shakes her head. "Jay was going to tell him they were going to some aunt's house or something, I believe."

"Oh my God."

"I'm so sorry, love."

"It's – it's okay. But, um, I have to go to Niall's," Harry says in a rush, jumping off the sofa.

"What?"

"I just – I have to go," Harry says, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his jacket. "I'm sorry. I'll call you guys later. I love you," he says, quickly hugging and kissing everyone.

It's times like these that he's thankful at least one security guard is always nearby. He quickly dials Andrew's number and the older man is there in less than 5 minutes with a car, and a plane ticket to Mullingar, with a car waiting there, and no questions asked.

"I love you," Harry says as he gets into the car, kissing Andrew's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Just promise me you'll kiss him at midnight once we get you there," Andrew responds, shutting the door behind them.

"What?"

"Oh we know everything," he says, rolling his eyes.

Harry chuckles and pulls out his phone, bouncing his leg as they drive to the nearest airport.

 xxxxxxxxxx

"You were going to what?" Louis shouts, staring at his mum with comically wide eyes.

"But you wouldn't get off the couch."

"Because I thought Harry was home with his family and I didn't want to go to a party alone with a bunch of couples!"

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's – it's fine. It's not your fault, I shouldn't be mad at you," Louis says apologetically, walking to Jay and giving her a tight hug. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I have to go to Niall's," Louis says, pulling on the closest pair of shoes he can find.

"What? Why?"

"Because if Harry doesn't really have anyone coming over, then maybe he really is going to Niall's but didn't want to tell me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But I have to go and see if I'm right or not. I'm sorry and I love you," he says quickly, kissing Jay on the cheek.

He does a quick round of goodbyes before dialing Preston's number and quickly grabbing whatever he needs for a short travel. Within minutes, the security guard has a car at Louis' house, a plane ready to take him to Mullingar, and a car waiting there to bring him to Niall's.

"You are literally the best," Louis says, giving the older man a sloppy kiss on the cheek as they get into the car.

"Just make sure that after I work my arse off to get you there on time, you kiss that boy at midnight and never let him go."

"What?" Louis questions, looking at the security with a comical look on his face.

"Oh yeah. We know a lot more than you boys give us credit for," Preston says with a small chuckle.

Louis shakes his head fondly as he nervously taps his fingers against the seat.

 xxxxxxxxxx

"My name better be on that fucking list," Harry says into the phone as his car rounds the corner to Niall's house.

"Of course it is mate, but I thought you weren't coming," Niall says, and Harry can hear the bass thumping through the phone.

"Long story for another time. Just make sure I can get in when I get there," Harry says, checking his watch. 11:55.

"No problem," Niall says with what Harry can only assume is a pleased grin. “See ya soon."

xxxxxxxxxx

As Louis' car pulls up to the house, he can feel the beat of the bass through the car. "I better not be stopped at the door," Louis practically spits into the phone.

Zayn chuckles back on the other end. "You won't. Calm the fuck down," he responds.

"I better not!"

"And don't you have Pres with you? You'll be fine."

"Rather not start fights on the last day of the year. Make sure I get in no problem."

"I thought you weren't coming anyway. Wait, is Haz coming too?"

"I don't know, Zayn. That's why I'm here. Didn't have time to text and ask."

"You're strange."

"I know. I'll explain later. Happy New Year and make sure I get in."

"Oh shut up and get to the fucking party already!"

"Goodbye," Louis says, hanging up and checking the time that flashes across the screen. 11:57.

He jumps out of the car with Preston in tow and shouts a quick thank you over his shoulder to the driver as they hurry toward Niall's house.

Harry makes it into the house no problem, but is now searching the impossibly large crowd for those irresistible blue eyes.

Louis looks over the crowd for that recognizable head of curly brown hair. He spots Niall first, who greets him with a smile and a hug. "You're here! H is gonna flip!" he says, but then is walking away before Louis can even ask.

"Happy New Year!" Niall calls over his shoulder, blowing Louis a kiss.

"Zayn!" Harry shouts when he sees the tan boy.

"You made it!"

"Yeah. Happy New Year."

"Lou's gonna flip out!" he says, a wide smile across his lips.

"Is he here?" Harry asks, his voice a mixture of nervousness and extreme excitement.

"Don't know. Think so," Zayn says, and Harry knows he's trashed. But it's alright, it's the end of the year. Who cares?

He checks his phone quickly before hugging Zayn as he scurries off into the rest of the party. 11:59.

Louis can already hear people counting down, and his heart pounds as he hears that now he only has 52 seconds to find the beautiful boy he thinks he's in love with.

Harry's now got 44 seconds to find Louis and he can hear the blood pumping in his ears as the countdown progresses.

30...29...28...27...

Louis's eyes dart around the party, scoping out those amazingly green eyes he loves.

26...25...24...

If Harry can't find Louis before midnight, he might actually cry, as depressing as he knows that sounds.

23...22...21...

Louis' heart rate increases as he realizes that maybe Harry didn't actually come. At which point he'd be extremely upset and kind of embarrassed.

20...19...18…

Harry spots a sliver of golden brown hair and his cheeks warm with the thought of the possibility.

17...16...15...

Louis sees a flash of beautiful brown curls, and he gets a nervous twist in his stomach.

14...13...12...11...

Harry makes eye contact with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen and his blood is rushing through his body, making his hands shake.

Louis' eyes meet the most amazing green eyes on the planet and he smiles so wide his cheeks hurt, and he doesn't think he can move fast enough.

10...9…

Harry pushes between people he should probably say hi to, but he can't be bothered right now. Not when the boy of his dreams is standing less than a meter away with 9 seconds left in the year.

Louis elbows past way too many people way too harshly for it to be considered 'nice' but he can't care at this time. Definitely not when the (he's almost damn sure) love of his life is standing within reaching distance away and they've only got 9 seconds left until this amazing scenario won't be amazing anymore.

Harry makes it to Louis in two giant strides and then they're face to face, breathing each other's air, radiating heat off one another.

8...7...

"You're here," Louis says.

Harry nods as he responds with, "So are you."

Louis shrugs. "Long story."

"Same."

6...5...

"I promised a bunch of people I'd kiss you if we made it," Harry says quickly.

"Same." Louis smiles.

3...2...1...

"Happy New Year, BabyBear" Harry says quietly, sliding his hand softly into Louis' hair.

"Happy New Year indeed, Pumpkin," Louis smiles, reaching up to pull Harry down by the back of his neck.

He smiles softly as Louis' eyes close and their lips meet a second later. Louis smiles against Harry's mouth, twisting Harry's curls around his fingers. He stands up on his tippy toes, using the leverage to push further up into the kiss. He feels Harry smile now, lightly biting at his bottom lip before they pull apart, lips lingering together as they do, gigantic, goofy smiles on their faces.

"Happy New Year lads!" Niall shouts, slinging an arm around each of them. "You found each other!"

"We did," Louis smiles, running his hand down Harry's arm before lacing their fingers together.

"Yay! Shots for everyone!" he says, grabbing three shots off a table Louis nor Harry had seen previously.

"You found him!" Zayn slurs, coming up next to Harry.

"Yes I did."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks," Harry chuckles, taking the shot glass from Niall.

"Did you kiss?" Liam asks, appearing behind Louis.

Harry and Louis nod, both turning bright red, but smiling nonetheless. This clearly pleases their friends as Liam smiles brightly, and asks, "Shots?"

Niall hands him and Zayn each a glass before raising his. "To 2015! And all the amazing shit to come!"

"And to the actual Larry Stylinson!" Zayn adds, smacking Harry on the bum.

"Oh shut it," Louis teases, but the fondness in his voice couldn't be more evident.

"Just toast and drink!" Niall says, raising his glass again.

The five of them tap glasses before knocking back the strong liquor.

"More?" Niall says excitedly.

"Sure," Harry shrugs, smiling down at Louis.

The older boy is looking back at him with so much fondness in his eyes Harry could burst. "What?" he asks softly, squeezing Louis' hands.

"I love you," Louis says, loud enough for only Harry to hear.

The younger boy's smile grows impossibly larger as he pulls Louis flush against his side. "That's bloody good, ‘cause I love you," he says softly into Louis' ear.

The older boy blushes an even darker red, leaning up to capture Harry's lips in a kiss once again. The other boys seem to notice this time, catcalling and wolf whistling as Louis and Harry continue kissing. When they separate, Harry rests his forehead against Louis'.

"Love you, BabyBear," he says softly, kissing Louis' nose.

"And I love you, Pumpkin," Louis replies, leaning up to press a kiss right to the corner of Harry’s mouth, smiling sweetly as the younger boy pulls him to his chest and holds him like he's never going to let go. Louis melts into the touch because in all honesty, he's quite alright with being held by his boy forever.


End file.
